Étau
by Piabehe
Summary: Nombreuses ont été les embrouilles qui ont opposé Luxus et Mirajane ; passant d'une divergence capillaire à une simple choppe renversée, tous les prétextes étaient bon pour se disputer. Pourtant, cela n'avait jamais pris des proportions si importantes pour qu'une de ces querelles atteigne une tierce personne. Jamais. Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui...
1. 1 - Embrouille et manipulation

**Voici la première partie d'un très long Bixanna. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, j'ai pris du temps à l'écrire et à le mettre en place. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Evergreen claqua son talon sur le sol et cessa brusquement de se déplacer. La jeune femme réajusta ses lunettes au bout de son nez avant de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire à l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Le quai de gare était plein à craquer, elle étouffait, collée contre toute cette foule. La masse grouillante était comme un flot d'humains qui s'écoulait dans la gare. Tous voulaient monter dans le train qui attendait patiemment l'embarquement des passagers, et tous semblaient se presser contre elle pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

La jeune femme venait tout juste d'arriver ici et, pourtant, elle suffoquait, inspirant des bouffés irrégulières d'air moite et chaud. Tout cet amas de personnes qui se frottaient les unes contre les autres lui donnaient le tournis et, rapidement, elle ressentit le besoin de sortir son éventail de la poche de son manteau, afin de s'éclaircir les idées. Alors qu'elle se ventilait, ses yeux de rapace, eux, cherchaient toujours dans cette foule grouillante.

Trouvés !

Ils étaient immobiles à travers la fumée qu'exhalaient le train et la masse humaine. Adossés contre un haut pilier de pierres épaisses, les hommes semblaient parler en observant attentivement la foule.  
Evergreen se précipita dans la direction de ses coéquipiers, d'un mouvement brusque et impatient, entraînant valise et juron dans son sillage. Un large sourire pointait sur ses lèvres peintes de rose afin de saluer ses partenaires.

« **Quelqu'un a-t-il pris la peine de réveiller Luxus ?** »

Bixlow et Freed conversaient activement, et la jeune femme déboula si rapidement dans leur échange qu'elle coupa l'épéiste dans une phrase. Un peu perturbé, le vert prit quelques secondes à reconnaître l'intruse avant de fermer davantage son visage déjà si sérieux.

« **Oui, moi, mais il est passé à la guilde pour régler quelques détails...** » Il fit une pause. « **Ever... Es-tu prête ?** »

L'intéressée souffla un grand coup.

« **Bien sûr que oui.** » Répondit-elle agacée. « **Tu sais autant que moi que je ferrai tout pour Luxus... Même ce genre de chose.** »

D'un mouvement de tête, elle envoya sa longue chevelure sur ses épaules en remontant une nouvelle fois ses lunettes.

« **Et toi Bixlow ?** »

L'homme ricana en tirant la langue mais n'ajouta rien. Evergreen prit cela pour un oui.

* * *

L'air glacial de la montagne glissait sur le mont immaculé. Ses pas s'enfonçaient dans l'épaisse couche de neige et les cristaux s'agglutinaient autour de ses grosses bottes fourrées.

Lissana était fatiguée. Epuisée.

« **Mirajane... Je... J'ai besoin d'une...** » Tenta-t-elle de dire, sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

Seul son souffle saccadé et opaque s'échappait de sa bouche, et bien qu'elle se plaignait à sa sœur, celle-ci n'était pas en meilleur état qu'elle. Certes, Mirajane semblait un peu moins atteinte par l'effort, cependant, Lissana voyait clairement ses membres trembler sous les assauts du vent glacial que la vallée faisait siffler contre leurs chairs. Les lèvres gercées par le froid et les joues rouges, la plus jeune tendit sa main gantée vers celle de sa sœur dans l'espoir d'un peu de courage et de chaleur. Son aînée lui répondit d'un sourire affable avant de pointer du regard un point un peu plus haut sur la montagne.

« **On y est presque.** » Souffla-t-elle.

Une longue ligne d'humains était tracée sur le flanc du mont, déambulant à un rythme lent et fatigué. Avançant à la queue-le-le, les mages de Fairy Tail grimpaient jusqu'au sommet de cette montagne. Cela faisant une bonne demi heure qu'ils se traînaient sur cette pente froide dans le seul but d'atteindre un chalet accroché sur le sommet de cet obstacle.

Ils pouvaient remercier Elza pour cette torture ! Sans elle, ils seraient tous tranquillement chez eux, installés devant le lacrimavision, un chocolat brûlant entre les mains, au chaud. Mais non, à l'occasion de l'hiver, la rousse avait dégoté à bas coût par on-ne-savait-quel-moyen – d'ailleurs personne ne voulait vraiment savoir – des chalets en montagne. Ainsi, elle avait convié l'ensemble de la guilde à venir prendre quelques jours de repos dans l'air de la montagne (pour tout dire, elle s'était montrée si persuasive que personne n'avait voulu refuser).

Lissana inspira une grande bouffée froide qui eut le mérite de lui brûler le nez, avant de se remettre à marcher, les bras serrés contre les flancs, la main glissé dans celle de sa soeur. Son sac lui pesait affreusement, son dos était malmené par la masse qu'elle avait placée dessus. Heureusement, il ne neigeait pas encore, même si les gros nuages qui s'agrippaient aux sommets alentours ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

Ce paysage n'était que pics gris sous neige blanche, quelques fois parsemé de sapins parés d'un vert forêt qui détonnait particulièrement sur ce paysage monochromatique. La vue de l'endroit était globalement étrange, mais gardait une certaine beauté dans ce côté totalement naturel et intouché par l'homme.

La jeune immaculée resserra son écharpe autour de sa gorge, les poumons en feu. Elle avait l'impression que chacun de ses pas était minuscule, qu'elle était incroyablement loin de leur but. La main toujours coincée dans celle de sa sœur, une pression exercée contre sa paume l'invita à relever la tête.

Les mages arrivaient dans une forêt de conifères. Lissana laissa échapper un sourire ravi à l'idée de pouvoir se mettre à l'abri du vent qui s'immisçait entre les différentes couches de vêtements qu'elle portait. La jeune femme serra brièvement la main de Mirajane avant de continuer avec espoir cette ascension à flanc de montagne.

Alors que la troupe évoluait sous les sapins depuis de longues minutes, la mage transformiste commençait à se demander s'ils ne s'étaient pas perdus. Elza menait l'expédition, et bien qu'elle ne doute pas des bonnes intentions de la rousse, elle avait une certaine réserve quant à la qualité de son sens de l'orientation. Après tout, elle était humaine et elle pouvait se tromper.

« **On est presque arrivé, plus vite derrière ! On va finir par geler si vous continuez à traîner !** » tonna Elza de sa voix autoritaire.

Lissana traînait la patte malgré les ordres. Elle savait que derrière elle se trouvait encore Droy, Natsu, Happy et Lucy – celle-ci aidait le dragon à avancer puisqu'il était encore et toujours mal suite au voyage en train. Elle était fatiguée et frigorifiée, elle avait envie de tout sauf de se presser – surtout si elle n'avait pas l'assurance de trouver un endroit chaud suite à la traversée de ce bois.

Des sapins, encore des sapins et de la neige froide. Et cette interminable montée dont Lissana ne voyait pas le bout. Elle semblait prête à tout lâcher tant elle était éreintée...

Jusqu'à ce que des exclamations enjouées lui firent soudainement relever la tête, alors qu'elle sentait sa sœur s'agiter à ses côtés.

« **On est arrivé !** » cria l'impétueuse rousse.

Soudainement revigorée d'un espoir nouveau, Lissana pressa un peu le pas dans cette dernière montée pour arriver au sommet de cette si haute montagne. En tirant presque sur la main de sa sœur, elle dépassa la lisière des arbres et, enfin, arriva sur un grand plateau, là où se nichaient leurs habitations temporaires.

Des petits chalets en bois étaient plantés sur cette étendue blanche et sans défaut. Quelques sapins poussaient ici et là, perçant la neige entre les maisonnées. Et une allée sinueuse de pierre ocre serpentait entre les différentes habitations. Lissana trouva le cadre charmant et laissa un large sourire satisfait fendre ses lèvres. Enfin, leur calvaire était terminé ! Son regard se promena aux alentours et elle se rendit compte que l'endroit offrait une vue imprenable sur le reste de la vallée. La pointe des sapins lui cachait Shirotsume, la ville par laquelle ils étaient arrivés en train, mais ce simple désagrément n'enlevait rien à la féerie du panorama.

« **Bonjour à tous.** » Déclara une voix dans son dos, ce qui obligea Lissana à se retourner.

Une petite femme au visage plié par le temps, blottie dans un épais manteau de fourrure, faisait face à la troupe. Elle souriait aux mages avec beaucoup de bonhomie, les yeux brillants de chaleur.

« **Je suis Rwanda, c'est un bonheur de vous accueillir ici !** » Annonça-t-elle sans se départir de son air affable. « **Vous pouvez aller chercher vos clés par-là !** » Elle désigna le tout premier cabanon. « **Le repas va être servi dans dix minutes dans le grand bâtiment juste ici !** » Finit-elle en s'effaçant du passage pour laisser avancer les plus affamés.

Lissana allait s'avancer pour prendre ses clés lorsque son frère, Elfman, posa sa grosse main sur son épaule en lui disant :

« **Allez manger, je m'occupe des clés. Un homme doit prendre ses responsabilités !** »

Il la débarrassa des affaires qui encombraient son dos et celui de leur sœur avant de rejoindre ce qui semblait être l'accueil, les lourds sacs à bout de bras.  
Mirajane tira donc sa cadette vers la plus grande bâtisse du petit village, indiqué par un panneau « _Restaurant_ », en suivant la troupe affamée qui allait dans la même direction.

* * *

Les sœurs s'étaient installées au bout de la grande table qui occupait toute la salle et discutaient activement avec Lucy et Levy, à leurs côtés. Elles étaient ici depuis un long moment, et les femmes étaient si passionnées par leur papotage qu'elles ne voyaient pas la salle se vider lentement. Bientôt, ils ne restèrent qu'elles et Elfman, qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre après avoir posé leurs affaires dans le chalet que la fratrie allait partager.

Le dialogue se faisait sur les sources chaudes qui s'écoulaient contre l'autre flanc de la montagne, où divers bassins s'étalaient sur plusieurs niveaux.

« **Nous pouvons y aller cet après-midi, non ?** » s'écria Levy, toute excitée. « **Il paraît que les changements de températures comme ça sont excellents pour la santé ! J'ai hâte d'y être !  
\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible mon enfant.** » Déclara la gérante du chalet alors qu'elle déposait un thé devant Lucy. « **Une petite tempête se prépare cette après-midi, s'aventurer dehors avec ce temps est très dangereux. Il va falloir que vous restiez à l'intérieur.** »

Levy accueillit ces informations d'une moue déçue et d'un soupir contrit. Alors qu'elle allait annoncer la remise à plus tard de son projet elle fut coupée par Luxus qui se laissait lourdement tomber à son côté, sur le banc. Lissana le regarda s'installer face à son aînée d'un air ébahi. Elle était si stupéfaite de voir Luxus ici qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite que le tapotement incessant sur son épaule depuis quelques secondes était simplement Bixlow qui souhaitait qu'elle se pousse, afin qu'il dispose d'un siège. Elle rougit de son étourderie avant de se décaler pour qu'il s'installe. Evergreen s'assit face à l'homme masqué, non sans donner un léger coup de tête pour dérouler sa chevelure brillante le long de son échine et Freed arriva ensuite, silencieux, enroulé dans un épais manteau noir. L'équipe Raijin au grand complet, un calme étrange engourdi les autres occupants.

Le silence qui accueillait cette partie de la tablée depuis plusieurs secondes tira Mirajane de ses rêveries et la poussa à relever la tête. La vision de Luxus face à elle la surprit tant qu'elle laissa retomber sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café.

Luxus ne lui parlait plus depuis quelques semaines déjà ; depuis le jour où elle avait tenté de le mettre en couple avec Fried à grand renfort d'alcool, de sous-entendus et d'une chambre d'hôtel bon marché. Bien entendu, cela n'avait pas marché, et lorsque le mage électrique s'était rendu compte du complot dressé contre lui, il s'était mis à bouder. L'incident aurait pu en rester là, si Mirajane n'avait pas pris et transmis des photos des deux hommes alcoolisés au Sorcerer Magsine. Face à une vie sexuelle factice totalement dévoilée, Luxus s'était muré dans un profond mutisme à l'égard de la principale coupable.  
Et maintenant, ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, en chien de faïence. Mirajane ne tenta aucune parole, pas plus que Luxus ; ils restèrent simplement à se fixer méchamment dans une atmosphère tendue pendant de longues minutes.

Au bout d'un temps excessivement long et froid, Levy se leva lentement en adressant un signe de tête aux attablés :

« **Je crois que je vais rentrer avant que la tempête ne me barre le chemin... Tu... Tu viens Lucy ?  
\- Oui, tout de suite. **» Répondit la concernée en se redressant tel un ressort.

Les jeunes femmes quittèrent la salle d'un pas précipité sans échanger aucun autre mot, fuyant rapidement cette atmosphère peu amène. Lissana se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans cette salle silencieuse où seuls les ricanements grinçants de la bande à Fufu se faisaient entendre. Pourquoi Levy et Lucy ne l'avaient-elles pas invité à se joindre à elles ?  
L'immaculée jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Elfman, au-dessus du crâne de sa sœur. L'homme observait leur aînée, la mine affolée, alors que Mirajane était toujours immobile, circonspecte quant à la façon de réagir. Ainsi, elle ne dit rien, laissant cette atmosphère froide telle qu'elle était.

« **Tiens, le fiancé d'Ever est ici ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !** » S'enchanta Bixlow sur un ton faussement surpris, en se penchant sur la table pour fixer le cadet des Strauss.

La pression baissa d'un cran dans le rang des spectateurs alors que la figure d'Evergreen blêmissait. Elfman s'était figé, le visage attaqué par un afflux de sang important.

« _**Fiancé ! Fiancé ! Fiancé ! Fiancé ! Fiancé !**_ » Reprirent les poupées en chœur.

Un cri de rage s'échappa de la gorge d'Evergreen alors qu'elle lançait son éventail au visage du blagueur ; l'arme fut contrée par Fofo en un tour de main et l'objet retomba sur la table sous le rire railleur du marionnettiste.

« **Combien de fois devrai-je te dire que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec Elfman ?** » S'écria la fée, les joues finalement cramoisies, en tapant du poing contre la table. « **Tu m'épuises !** »

L'homme tira la langue vers sa camarade en croisant ses bras contre son torse.

Evergreen semblait prête à fondre sur lui. Elle le toisait d'un regard haineux alors qu'il lui servait un large sourire satisfait. La châtaigne avait envie de lui griffer cet air satisfait qui perçait sur son visage. Elle n'aimait pas Elfman, nom de Dieu ! Finalement, après de longues secondes à tergiverser pour savoir si oui ou non elle allait pouvoir le frapper, la prétendante au titre de Titania se leva d'un bond en lui hurlant :

« **Je te hais !** »

Puis elle partit d'une démarche sèche et militaire, les joues incendiées. Le rire nasillard de Bixlow et de ses poupées poursuivit la fée jusqu'à la porte.

Ainsi, un calme glacial écrasa l'assemblée. Les deux mages de rang S se toisaient méchamment et le reste des membres présents ne faisait que frémir d'appréhension et espérer en silence. Lissana jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil inquiets à sa sœur. Elle et Luxus étaient toujours en face l'un de l'autre, immobiles et graves. Leurs mines sombres n'inspiraient rien de bon à Lissana, si bien qu'elle ne souhait plus qu'une chose : s'en aller aussi rapidement que possible.

« **On ferrai bien d'aller au chalet, non ?** » Hasarda Elfman qui semblait sur la même longueur d'onde que Lissana. « **On y va, Mirajane ?  
\- Mirajane reste ici.** » Siffla Luxus sans se détacher des iris cyans de la demoiselle.

Les sourcils de l'immaculée se froncèrent indubitablement. Elle était prête à jeter une réplique cinglante au visage du blond lorsque Lissana posa sa main sur son avant-bras dans le but de l'apaiser. Lissana dit :

« **Elfman, défait nos valises, s'il te plaît. On va rester ici, on arrive très bientôt...** » Devant la mine déconfite de son frère, la plus jeune ajouta : « **On en aura pas pour longtemps. Dépêche toi.** »

Après un long regard appuyé de la part de sa cadette, l'homme se souleva lourdement et sortit de la salle de son pas lourd et lent. La jeune femme préférait qu'Elfman s'occupe plutôt qu'il assiste à cette réunion à l'ambiance tendue et maussade. Elle espérait ainsi qu'elle puisse trouver une solution rapide et facile afin de pouvoir s'éclipser. Lissana souffla discrètement, il fallait que cette affaire soit rapidement réglée et qu'elles puissent rentrer sans problème. La cadette devait absolument trouver quelque chose.

« **Tu étais lente, Strauss.** »

Silence. Finalement, la jeune mage n'avait peut-être pas à provoquer la discussion entre eux deux.

Mirajane sembla surprise une seconde, avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de l'ascension qui les avait mené ici. Piquée au vif, elle répondit sans trop tarder :

« **Je soutenais ma famille, Dreyer. Chose que tu ne sembles pas comprendre.** »

L'homme pinça les lèvres.

« **Au contraire Mirajane, je comprends très bien la place que tu accordes à ta famille... Toi, par contre, tu ne comprends pas la place que j'accorde à mes coéquipiers !  
\- Tu parles encore de cette vieille histoire avec Fried ?** »

La mâchoire contractée, il siffla rapidement :

« **Vieille histoire ? Tu as tenté de...** » Ses poings se resserrèrent. « **Fried est mon coéquipier, au même titre que Bixlow et Evergreen. Ce que tu as tenté est dégradant.** »

Mirajane ne dit rien. Elle fixa simplement Luxus d'un regard désabusé.

« **Excuse toi.** »

La jeune femme continua à se murer dans un mutisme complet, avec l'intention délibérée de ne pas répondre.

« **Mirajane...** » Grogna Luxus.

Le blond semblait au bord de la crise de rage. Si l'aînée des Strauss continuait ainsi, il était certain qu'un combat allait commencer. Lissana regardait avec effroi l'ensemble de la tablée, qui ne semblait pas réagir à l'affrontement qui se préparait à mesure que le silence s'épaississait. Fried regardait face à lui sans qu'aucune expression n'apparaisse à l'intérieur de ses traits sérieux. Bixlow, quant à lui, regardait la table avec un sourire moqueur incurvé au coin des lèvres.

« **Je ne m'excuserai pas. Je ne regrette rien de mes petites manipulations.** »

Lissana crût que Luxus allait gifler sa sœur. Et il était bien parti pour, si Fried ne l'avait pas arrêté en posant une main calme sur son avant-bras. Les traits crispés, Luxus toisa son coéquipier d'un air peu amène. Le mage runique lui sourit doucement en se levant.

« **Je suis désolé Luxus, mais c'est pour le bien de tout le monde.** » Déclara l'escrimeur. « **Bixlow, s'il te plaît.** »

L'intéressé sourit de toutes ses dents en se redressant. Il adressa un bref « Pardon » à Luxus et se leva. Puis, subitement et sans que personne ne le comprenne vraiment, il attrapa le bras de Lissana avant de la tirer vers lui. La jeune femme poussa un hoquet de surprise alors qu'elle était jetée sur l'épaule du mage et que le monde lui apparut retourné.

« **Bixlow ? Qu'est-ce que tu...** » Suffoqua Lissana. « **Bixlow !** »

Il partait déjà d'une démarche souple et rapide sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Mirajane réalisa soudainement que sa sœur se faisait emmener de force par le marionnettiste. Elle se leva d'un bond pour partir à sa poursuite mais s'empêtra les pieds dans la banc et tomba à la renverse.

« **Lissana !** »

L'immaculée se dégagea du meuble d'un mouvement brusque et sauta sur ses pieds, sans manquer d'insulter le siège qui lui avait servi d'obstacle. Elle entendit vaguement Luxus crier quelque chose à Fried avant de se ruer vers la sortie, où venait de s'éclipser le mage des mots, Lissana et son ravisseur. Avec une rage brusque, elle bondit à la suite de sa sœur et... buta contre un mur invisible.

« **Quoi ?** » S'écria l'immaculée.

Mirajane toucha sa figure là où elle avait été bloquée. Sa pommette lui faisait mal mais la douleur n'était rien comparée à l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

Des lettres violettes apparurent dans le vide, face à la jeune femme.

« **Suite au passage de Lissana Strauss, personne ne pourra sortir de cette pièce et y utiliser la magie jusqu'à son retour.** » Lut Mirajane alors qu'un frisson d'horreur remontait le long de son échine.

Elle se retourna promptement vers le Dreyer, la mine rougie de rage.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** » Cracha la jeune femme.

Le blond était resté assis et avait assisté à la scène dans le plus grand état d'hébétude. Il fixait Mirajane avec un mélange de rage à moitié dissipée et une incompréhension totale.

* * *

Lissana cria à s'enrayer les cordes vocales. Elle frappa son ravisseur d'un puissant coup de poing. Ses petites mains pâles rougissaient sous la force de ses chocs alors qu'elle martelait le dos de son porteur.

Elle avait froid.

Bixlow avançait sans se soucier de sa passagère qui, pourtant, se débattait comme un beau diable. L'immaculée n'avait jamais pensé que Bixlow serait si fort physiquement. Elle avait beau frapper, s'agiter, crier, rien ne semblait attendre le mage, toujours suivi par ses poupées.

Elle avait très froid.

Il neigeait. Lissana ne portait rien d'autre que son pull en laine, et l'hiver mordait sa peau. Les cristaux glacés glissaient contre sa nuque et s'accrochaient sans réserve à sa courte chevelure blanche. En relevant la tête, elle ne voyait que le ciel s'abattre sur la terre en virevoltant sous les assauts du vent. Enfermée dans ce monde opalin, perchée sur l'épaule de Bixlow, la jeune femme ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était.

* * *

Fried était forcément impliqué dans ce complot, il s'agissait de ses runes. Luxus soupira en posant son front contre cette frontière invisible qui le séparait de la sortie.

« **Fais nous sortir de là, tu dois bien savoir comment réécrire cet enchantement, non ?** » Piqua une voix sèche.

L'homme se retourna lentement vers Mirajane. Elle lui accordait un regard mauvais et profondément mécontent, adossée à une fenêtre. La jeune femme avait vérifié chacune des sorties de la pièce et n'avait réussi qu'à affirmer une chose : ils étaient bel et bien enfermés. Rien qui les avançait, en somme.

« **Non, je ne sais pas. Ça n'a jamais été mon truc, l'écriture.  
\- Et tu veux me faire croire que ce sont tes coéquipiers ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe !  
\- Tais toi Mirajane. Fried doit avoir une bonne raison.** »

Mirajane souffla lourdement, particulièrement agacée par cette déclaration. Ils étaient toujours ensemble à veiller l'un sur l'autre, pourquoi Luxus n'était-il pas capable de défaire un sortilège lancé par son coéquipier ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant des agissements de ses partenaires ?

Mirajane avait peur. Lissana n'avait ni manteau, ni écharpe, elle était quelque part dehors, dans le froid. Elle était presque persuadée – bien qu'avec un peu de réserve – que Bixlow ne ferait aucun mal à sa jeune sœur...  
Depuis la bataille de Fairy Tail, les membres de l'équipe n'avaient pas montré un quelconque signe de cruauté, ils tentaient même de se faire plus familiers avec le reste de la guilde. Cependant, et c'est ce point là qui l'inquiétait, Bixlow restait un mystère à part entière. Il avait clairement exprimé sa barbarie et se fourberie face à Grey, alors Mirajane craignait qu'il ne restait un peu de cet homme là. Ses pensées s'égarèrent alors qu'elle tentait d'imaginer ce qui était en train d'arriver à sa sœur. Elle devait avoir froid, sûrement devait elle trembler... Ne pas savoir la tuait. Qu'arrivait-il à Elfman ? L'immaculée espérait fortement qu'il soit rentré au chalet, bien au chaud. Qu'arrivait-il à Lissana ? Une image furtive passa dans son esprit et une pensée particulièrement douloureuse traversa son esprit : Et si le marionnettiste lui faisait des choses indécentes ?  
Mirajane posa son front contre le verre glacé de la fenêtre et donna un petit coup avec son front, les mâchoires contractées. Pourquoi pensait-elle cela ? Lissana ne se laisserait jamais faire, quand bien même Bixlow tenterait ! Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieuse et en colère. Il fallait que quelqu'un arrive rapidement pour lever le sortilège.

« **Fried ? Fait nous sortir d'ici !** »

La voix de son compagnon de cellule avait résonné dans la pièce comme une délivrance.

L'immaculée tourna immédiatement la tête en se redressant, comme si elle était montée sur des ressorts. Elle aperçut tout juste la crinière de Fried qu'elle se précipita déjà contre la barrière, au plus proche de lui.

« **Fried, lève le sort immédiatement ! Où est Lissana ? Libère la !  
\- Je regrette, mais Lissana est la clé de l'enchantement. Je ne peux pas vous libérer sans elle et il est hors de question de le faire.  
\- Pourquoi ? **» Beugla Mirajane.

L'énergie du mur invisible palpitait sous ses doigts, l'empêchant de pousser davantage sa physionomie. Ses doigts se contractaient dans des spasmes agacés alors que ses yeux fusillaient le geôlier du regard.

« **Pourquoi ?** » Reprit Luxus, le ton ferme et neutre. « **Qu'est-ce que signifie toute cette mascarade ?** »

Fried s'inclina respectueusement face à lui, la main sur le pommeau de sa rapière.

« J **e m'excuse encore une fois, mais la situation devenait critique. Vos différents n'épargnent pas la guilde, par conséquent, nous avons décidé de régler cette affaire. Il vous suffit simplement d'avouer vos tords de façon sincère et Lissana reviendra.** » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mirajane. « **Lissana reviendra saine et sauve. Bixlow ne fera rien qu'elle ne veuille pas, ne t'inquiète pas.** »

La colère de Mirajane ne se calma pas pour autant. Il avait osé l'enfermer avec Luxus, alors que sa sœur était mise en détention par un homme dont elle ne savait rien à part son prénom ! Et ce, pour des raisons aussi futiles ! L'immaculée frappa la barrière avec son poing gauche.

« **Raconte pas de conneries Fried ! Sors nous de là !** »

L'épéiste resta de marbre. La jeune femme était tant énervée qu'elle sentait les insultes venir poindre leurs nez. D'une certaine façon, elle sentait que l'ancienne Mirajane revenait lui livrer ses fantômes.

« **Mirajane, excuse toi et c'est fini.** » Déclara Luxus.

La jeune femme grinça des dents et serra les poings. Cette petite histoire de mise en couple n'avait été qu'une plaisanterie, une occupation pour tromper l'ennui. Un défi aussi, elle voulait voir ce que cela faisait de manipuler une victime aussi difficile que Luxus Dreyer. En somme, elle avait souhaité ajouter un peu de piquant à son existence d'entremetteuse aux plans burlesques. Mirajane n'avait encore jamais tenté de fonder des couples homosexuelles, et elle n'avait pas eu la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre, aussi la tentation n'avait été que plus grande ! La jeune femme n'avait pas pu y résister et devait maintenant admettre une erreur qu'elle n'avait pas commise.

La voix teintée d'amertume, Mirajane prononça à mi-voix :

« **Je suis désolée d'avoir heurté ton ego et tout ce qui va avec.** »

Silence.

Rien ne se passa. Au bout de quelques secondes, Mirajane se tourna vers Luxus dans l'espoir de comprendre quelque chose à cette situation restée inchangée. Il observait la barrière avec attention, sans rien montrer d'un quelconque signe de discernement. L'immaculée fixa ensuite Fried, qui semblait se concentrer. Au bout d'un moment qui parut être une éternité à Mirajane, il déclara placidement :

« **Ce n'est pas bon.** » Et ajouta avant qu'on ne lui coupe la parole : « **Ce n'est ni sincère, ni complet. Il reste de nombreux points à discuter... Et je ne dis pas cela pour Mirajane, tu as aussi des tords à reconnaître, Luxus...** »

Luxus allait parler lorsque Fried lui fit signe de garder le silence. Il saisit le pommeau de sa rapière et tira l'arme de son fourreau avec souplesse. L'épée en main, il posa la pointe de celle-ci contre le sol, à l'endroit où s'élevait l'obstacle qui retenait les mages prisonniers. Un sursaut d'espoir secoua Mirajane qui sentit sa peau frémir alors que le mage runique traçait des écriteaux invisibles à l'aide de son arme. Au bout d'un temps, Fried se redressa, rangea son arme et se détourna en lâchant avec désinvolture :

« **Je repasserai pour voir comment vous avancez**. »

Mirajane se figea d'effroi alors que de nouvelles instructions s'ajoutaient face à son visage.

« **Les personnes enfermées à l'intérieur de cette barrière doivent se réconcilier de façon sincère afin d'activer la clé du sortilège : Lissana Strauss.** »

* * *

Lissana quitta subitement la froideur brute de l'hiver pour un cadre bien plus chaud. Un peu abasourdie, elle se retrouva assise sur un fauteuil de cuir, surprise et trempée.

En levant la tête, elle vit Bixlow fermer la porte par laquelle ils venaient de passer. Les deux mages se trouvaient dans une chambre modérément spacieuse, avec un large lit double, une commode poussée dans un coin et le fauteuil dans lequel elle avait été lâchée – puisque c'était bien le terme à employer.

La neige fondait le long de sa physionomie, gouttait sur la pointe de ses cheveux et sillonnait sa peau glacée par la saison. En quelques secondes, les cristaux avaient perdu leur beauté et avait fini en liquide froid et inamical.  
Lissana frissonna en s'entourant de ses bras ; elle lâcha sur un ton froid, comme l'eau qui gouttait contre sa nuque :

« **Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?** »

Bixlow et ses poupées se tournèrent vers elle. L'homme croisa les bras contre son poitrail en tirant la langue.

« **Tu es un otage.** » Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir. « **La clé qui libère Mirajane et Luxus.** »

Lissana le regarda avec des yeux ébahis. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce charabia.

« **Quoi ? La clé de quoi ?** »

Bixlow déforma ses lèvres dans un large sourire, amusé par l'incompréhension de la jeune femme.

« **Fried a lancé un sortilège dont tu es la clé.** » Dit-il. « **Il n'y a que toi qui peux le briser.** » Finit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un grand rire.  
« **_Briser ! Briser ! Briser ! Briser ! Briser !_** » Reprirent Fifi et ses comparses.

La jeune immaculée se tassa sur elle-même, la bouche entrouverte. Un brin de lucidité venait titiller son esprit.

« **Mira est enfermée ? Avec Luxus ?** » Demanda-t-elle en blêmissant, l'air penaud.

Le casqué répondit d'un grand signe de tête affirmatif et gloussa.

« **C'est une idée de Fried ! Il a pensé que les faire parler pendant quelques temps adoucirait leurs rapports... Si tu veux mon avis, ta sœur est bien trop têtue pour que ça s'arrange aussi simplement !  
\- Luxus n'est pas mieux ! **» S'exaspéra Lissana. « **Ma sœur n'est pas la seule tête de mule dans cette guilde !  
\- Ne parle pas de Luxus comme ça. **» tonna-t-il, l'air soudainement sérieux.

Ils se turent tout les deux. Lissana détourna le regard, tentant de faire abstraction du gazouillis et des ronronnements incessants de ses poupées. Elle frissonna, ses vêtements mouillés et froids collaient désagréablement à sa peau et la jeune femme n'osait pas enlever son pull trempé face à Bixlow. Un nouveau tremblement la secoua alors qu'elle enlaçait ses épaules pour se réchauffer.

Au bout d'un temps, l'homme déclara :

« **Bon, on va rester un long moment ensemble, on va pas attendre sans rien faire.** » Il s'approcha à sa hauteur et dit à l'immaculée. « **Déshabille toi.** »

Lissana lui servit un air abasourdi alors que les mains de l'homme effleuraient ses hanches pour se saisir du tissu. La jeune femme n'osa tout d'abord pas croire à sa déclaration et aux sous-entendus plus qu'indécents que le marionnettiste avait prononcés, puis elle changea radicalement d'avis lorsque son ventre se retrouva à l'air libre.

La gifle partit toute seule, par instinct.

Lissana se redressa vivement en remettant son habit en place. Elle poussa Bixlow de ses deux mains, l'envoyant tituber sur quelques pas, puis se précipita sur la porte. Avec une rage non contenue, elle tira sur la poignée qui resta bien en place, malgré un assaut brutal.

Il osait lui faire des avances ! Alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine et que, quand bien même, aucune femme au monde ne voulait être traitée de cette façon ! Cette pensée était celle d'un goujat, d'un homme sans aucune estime pour le sexe opposé ! Vexée et hors d'elle, Lissana s'acharnait sur cette simple cloison de bois, crachant à Bixlow les pires insultes qu'elle connaissait.

Le marionnettiste, quant à lui, recula ; effleura sa joue ; regarda Lissana ; puis, enfin, percuta.

« **Ah**. » Dit-il doucement.

Il prit encore quelques secondes avant de comprendre plus clairement la situation puis sursauta et s'avança brusquement vers la jeune femme.

« **Attends baby, on s'est mal compris !  
\- Mal compris ?! Mais bien sûr ! Sale... Sale... Sale homme !** » Cria-t-elle.

Bixlow n'en montra rien mais cette insulte l'amusait beaucoup. Il devait garder son sérieux face à cette situation délicate.

« **Attends, baby ! Tu ne peux pas sortir sans la clé, arrête de t'agiter comme ça !** » Il s'approcha d'elle. « **Lâche cette porte !** »

Bixlow attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et la tira vers lui pour la décrocher de la poignée. Contre son torse, l'immaculée se figea une seconde avant de recommencer à se débattre activement, reprenant cris et injures. Elle usait de ses poings et de ses pieds comme elle le pouvait. Lissana n'avait aucune connaissance du combat sans magie et frapper un homme de cette stature était bien plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Cependant, elle parvenait à placer quelques coups douloureux si elle pouvait en juger par les légères grimaces qui tordaient le visage de son ravisseur. Le marionnettiste faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour la maîtriser mais lorsqu'un coup particulièrement violent lui fût porté au poitrail, il céda à la tentation et arracha son casque d'une main.

Silence.

Lissana fit face à des yeux vert, brillants et puissants, qui semblèrent lui happer son âme au simple contact de ses pupilles avec ces iris étranges. Elle était incapable de bouger, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, le moindre clignement de paupières. Perdue et impuissante face à ce nouveau visage, Lissana respirait à peine.

« **Bon. Je ne veux rien faire avec toi. Calme toi.** » Bixlow soupira doucement. « **Je ne voulais pas utiliser ça, mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le choix.** »

Mirajane lui avait brièvement parlé de ce pouvoir que Bixlow semblait maîtriser jusqu'au bout des... cils. Il s'agissait d'une particularité propre à l'équipe Raijin, le groupe pouvait utiliser leurs yeux comme supplément de leurs pouvoirs et chaque capacité était différente d'un mage à l'autre. Celui du marionnettiste était justement de capturer l'âme de sa victime pour en faire un vulgaire pantin à sa botte.

L'homme relâcha son étreinte autour de la jeune femme, et une fois qu'il se fût assuré qu'elle ne bougeait plus, totalement sous son emprise, il s'écarta complètement. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, il lui dit d'une voix calme et maîtrisé :

« **Assieds toi là.** » Tout en désignant le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter.

Poussée par une force inconnue, Lissana obéit sans broncher, alors que son être entier criait à l'injustice et à la haine. La jeune femme souhaitait le fusiller des yeux, mais pas un muscle, pas une parcelle de peau ne lui répondant, pas un cil ne lui appartenait. Entièrement sous le joug de Bixlow, elle se tenait droite, le visage inexpressif, la peau mordue par le froid mouillé de ses habits.

L'homme quant à lui, s'était mis à s'agiter dans la pièce, ouvrant un placard par-ci, un tiroir par-là. Il menait des recherches actives en tournoyant dans la pièce tel un ouragan, pestant de temps à autre alors qu'il ne trouvait rien qui lui convenait.

Lissana le regardait faire, criant à l'intérieur de son crâne, jurant de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer. Elle ne supportait pas d'être privée de ses capacités, de sa parole, pliée au bon vouloir d'un homme en lequel elle n'avait aucune confiance. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines, la sensation d'être sous l'emprise d'une tierce personne était insoutenable, la colère cognait contre son cœur et, incapable de se résigner, Lissana fulminait. De plus, elle mourrait de froid. La neige fondue imbibait ses vêtements et se collait contre sa chair dans une sensation devenue bien trop désagréable.

Au bout d'un temps d'une longueur extrême, Bixlow trouva enfin ce qu'il souhaitait dans un tiroir, après avoir renversé son contenu entier sur le sol. Il tendit fièrement, et à bout de bras, l'ensemble violet qu'il avait dégoté.

Avec un sourire extasié, il le posa sur les genoux de la jeune femme qui fixait l'habit sans comprendre. La couleur familière, la texture chaleureuse, la coupe droite ; Lissana reconnu soudainement le vêtement.

« _Mais c'est mon pyjama !_ » Voulait-elle crier.

Oui, c'était clairement l'ensemble qu'elle avait emporté pour ces quelques jours de vacances ; même couleur, même forme, même texture. Que faisait son pyjama dans la chambre de Bixlow ? La jeune femme souhaitait relever la tête pour s'offusquer, ou au moins avoir des réponses concrètes ; mais rien, elle restait toujours la tête droite, les yeux baissés vers ses jambes où s'échouait son vêtement.

« **Pour ce qui est des sous-vêtements...** »

Lissana se tendit. Du moins, mentalement.

« **C'est par là. D'après ce que m'a dit Evergreen.** » Déclara Bixlow en lui désignant l'armoire derrière lui.

Seuls les yeux de Lissana parvenait à bouger et à le suivre du regard, mais malgré son faciès inexpressif, les pupilles de la jeune femme brûlaient d'une colère irrévocable.

Bixlow s'assit sur le lit, face à l'immaculée, ses mouvements suivis de près par les prunelles ardentes. Le marionnettiste était fixé continuellement, tant et si bien qu'il trouvait cela presque gênant. Au bout d'un temps dans un silence si épais que l'on pouvait le découper au couteau, l'homme souffla.

« **Je t'ai dit qu'on allait passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Evergreen a amené tes affaires pour que tu puisses te changer.** » Il afficha un sourire lascif. « **Je n'ai pas touché à tes petites culottes, rassure toi.** »

Il semblait réellement s'amuser en se moquant ouvertement d'elle. Les yeux rieurs et la bouche déformée en un sourire étrange, Bixlow gloussait un peu bêtement à sa propre blague.  
Lissana fulminait. L'esprit tendu et aux aguets, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se remettre sur ses pieds et gifler cette homme horrible. La tête pleine de vengeance douloureuse, la jeune femme contrôlait difficilement ses pensées plus violentes les unes que les autres.

Bixlow se leva, dévisageant Lissana. Le corps de la jeune femme tressautait de temps à autre, lorsque une vague glacée parcourait sa peau, c'était là une réaction mécanique, une vague tentative pour son enveloppe de se réchauffer. Prit d'inquiétude, il dit à la Strauss, sur le ton de l'ordre :

« **Tu devrais te changer.** »

Lissana vit, avec horreur, son propre corps se relever tel un automate, guidé par la voix de son ravisseur. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se changer devant lui ? Une soudaine panique s'enflamma dans son ventre alors qu'elle se mettait debout d'une pas titubant. Ses mains se levèrent avec lenteur vers ses hanches et à mesure que celles-ci se rapprochaient de son pull, le sourire de l'homme grandissait.

L'étoffe s'accrocha, puis se décolla de sa peau dans un bruit de chuintement humide. Son pull tricoté atterrit au sol et Bixlow poussa un ricanement sordide. Le cœur de Lissana tambourinait dangereusement dans sa poitrine et les pulsations résonnaient jusque dans ses oreilles, lui embrouillant le cerveau et la dernière de ses pensées rationnelles. Elle était terrifiée. Elle était terrifiée par ce qu'il allait lui faire.

Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait rien d'elle à part sa présence ! Alors que se passait-il maintenant ?

Spectatrice de sa propre enveloppe, Lissana regarda ses mains agripper l'ourlet de son haut, sans ne rien pouvoir faire. Elle tenta de bloquer le mouvement de ses bras ou de crier, de faire quelque chose pour stopper cette torture, mais rien ne fit. Incapable de se résigner, elle repoussait l'ordre de Bixlow comme elle le pouvait, imaginant ficher une méchante baffe à son ravisseur. Rien, de rien. Elle sentait simplement ses doigts accrochés au tissu et la peur qui gonflait ses veines.

Bixlow éclata de rire et Lissana se figea.

Son corps ne lui obéissait pas davantage, mais le mouvement qu'elle effectuait s'était subitement arrêté. Le marionnettiste ricana, puis se redressa avec lourdeur en affichant un sourire satisfait.

« **Bon. Arrêtons de s'amuser.** »

Le cœur de Lissana rata un battement. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Paniquée, son esprit se fit cotonneux et flou, alors que Bixlow s'avançait vers elle d'une démarche bien trop nonchalante pour la gravité de ses actes. Lissana ne souhaitait même plus se venger ; elle voulait simplement fuir.

L'homme s'arrêta à un pas d'elle. Il leva sa main au niveau de son visage, une moue contrite sur les lèvres. La blanche le regardait, effrayée, dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait lui faire.

« **Tu es paniquée. Ton âme s'agite.** » Dit-il sur un ton très sérieux.

Il fixa Lissana dans les yeux, l'air grave. Ses iris ne recueillaient plus aucune once d'ironie ou d'amusement, pourtant, il gloussa étrangement, se pencha vers la jeune femme et lui dit :

« **Je te l'ai dit, non ? Je ne te ferai aucun mal.** »

Puis il pinça son nez avec son pouce et son index et se détourna.

« **Bon, je vais te laisser te changer, je vais me faire couler un bain !** »

Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la salle de bains, sans ressentir le besoin de se presser. Sur le trajet, il attrapa quelques habits propres et de quoi se laver.  
Lissana était toujours suspendue dans le temps, immobilisée alors qu'elle retirait son haut. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus être en possession d'elle-même depuis de longues heures tant cette condition était désagréable, et elle espérait de tout son être qu'elle pourrait bouger une fois son ravisseur dans la salle de bain.

« **Ne fais pas de bêtises, mes babies te surveilles !** »

La porte claqua et, enfin, Lissana lâcha une longue expiration. Le poids qui enserrait son esprit s'allégea aussitôt et la jeune femme fut capable de baisser les bras et de se redresser. Un mélange d'émotions confuses émergeait dans sa tête et la jeune femme ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

La peur refluait lentement alors que les battements effrénés de son cœur revenaient à un rythme décent. Le besoin de vengeance qu'elle avait ressenti tout à l'heure s'était tapi dans un coin sombre de sa tête et à présent elle avait l'étrange impression de se sentir vide et cotonneuse. Le contrecoup de toute cette surprise, certainement.

Lissana souffla péniblement en tentant de se reprendre. Elle avait affreusement froid, mais la fraîcheur n'était rien comparée au choc et à la panique qu'elle venait de vivre. Quel homme horrible ! Il avait osé se jouer d'elle, lui faire croire à des possibilités immondes et l'amener à se déshabiller (même partiellement) face à lui ! Elle avait du mal à trouver ça vrai. La jeune femme n'avait jamais connu Bixlow, mais tout de même, elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse se divertir de jeux aussi peu conventionnels !

La jeune femme laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains en gémissant.

Comment s'en sortait Mirajane ? Sa sœur était certainement en train de faire une scène pas possible suite à sa disparition, et elle le comprenait parfaitement. Lissana non plus ne supportait pas bien cette séparation brutale. Celui lui donnait la vague impression d'avoir été arrachée à sa famille une nouvelle fois.

Un gazouillis étrange flottait dans l'air, de temps à autre ponctué de petits ricanements mécaniques et froids. Tremblante, l'immaculée redressa la tête et sursauta brusquement.  
Fifi et ses comparses voletaient face à elle, en exécutant des cabrioles de temps à autres. Ils la fixaient avec leurs grands yeux noirs en ronronnant étrangement et en flottant autour de sa tête comme une auréole. La jeune femme resta à fixer bêtement ces petites choses qui se mouvaient sans contraintes autour d'elle en lâchant des sons étranges et amusants. Cependant, lorsque Féfé attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux mouillés et tira dessus, Lissana poussa un glapissement en l'écartant d'un revers de la main, le crâne meurtri.  
Le reste de l'équipe s'écarta en ricanant de cette bêtise taquine.

« **Aïe !** »

Même ses poupées étaient d'une compagnie exécrable ! Lissana gonfla les joues en se relevant, son pyjama violet emprisonné dans sa main. D'un pas ferme et rageur, elle se dirigea vers la commode – encore ouverte – et y jeta son pyjama à l'intérieur.

Il n'était pas question de s'habiller ainsi.

Déjà puisque ce tissu était bien trop fin et soyeux pour être porté en de telles circonstances, ensuite parce qu'elle ne voulait pas suivre ce qu'il lui disait et, enfin, elle comptait bien s'en aller dans les plus brefs délais. Ainsi, Lissana plongea sa main dans un tiroir où semblait s'amonceler une bonne partie de ses vêtements et y ressortit un jean et un épais haut bien chaud. Ravie à l'idée de pouvoir ôter ses vêtements trempés, elle en oublia presque sa situation.  
Cependant, lorsque Fufu arriva face à elle, portant aux bouts de ses ailettes, une culotte blanche qu'il avança jusqu'à son nez, l'élastique bruyant de la réalité claqua dans son esprit.

« **Rends moi ça !** » Piailla-t-elle en sautant sur la marionnette de bois.

Les yeux écarquillés d'un mélange de colère et de honte, la jeune femme se précipita vers le rangement qui laissait déborder ses sous-vêtements. Elle intercepta Fofo est le petit vêtement qu'il avait chiper avant de jeter ce qu'elle avait pu récupérer dans le tiroir et de le fermer d'un coup sec et furieux.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, la bande ne lui prêtait pas attention et continuait à voltiger sans plus se préoccuper de sa présence. A bout de nerf, Lissana se crispa en serrant les poings, prête à frapper n'importe laquelle de ses marionnettes de bois. N'ayant d'autre exutoire, elle donna un coup à la commode derrière elle en leur crachant :

« **Ne vous approchez pas de moi, sales bestioles !** »

Lissana souffla, les poupées ne l'avaient même pas écoutée... Frustrée et en colère, la jeune femme attrapa ses vêtements et se blottit dans un coin de la chambre, surveillant les volatiles d'un œil mauvais.

Doucement, et avec une lenteur démesurée, elle ôta son haut. Ainsi en sous-vêtements, elle zieutait tour à tour la porte de la salle de bain et les poupées qui flottaient, l'air de rien. Alors qu'elle allait enfiler son habit propre, elle se rendit compte que même son soutien-gorge était trempé et que si elle ne voulait pas attraper une angine, il allait falloir le changer.

Face à cette constatation, elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Si jamais Bixlow revenait avant qu'elle ait fini de se changer ? Qu'il la trouve en soutien-gorge c'était une chose, mais qu'il la voit seins nus, c'en était une autre.

Préoccupée par ce petit problème, Lissana se trémoussait dans le coin de la chambre, là où elle s'était réfugiée pour se changer. Elle toisa la porte avec un air gêné, puis, après de longues élucubrations avec elle-même, elle cria à travers la pièce :

« **Tu n'as pas intérêt à sortir de là, Bixlow !** »

Le rire bizarre de l'homme fut sa seule réponse.

* * *

Mirajane poussa un gros soupir, allongée sur un banc. Les mains sur le ventre, elle jouait avec le tissu de son haut en ponctuant son occupation de souffles ennuyés et bruyants.

« **Elfman va venir nous chercher. Il va se rendre compte de notre disparition.** »

Luxus lâcha un ricanement amer.

« **Compte sur l'équipe pour lui avoir trouvé une distraction.** »

Mirajane grogna en se retournant avec difficulté sur son banc. Evidemment, Evergreen était de la partie. Et si elle mettait en avant ses charmes ainsi qu'un peu de bonne volonté, elle ne doutait absolument pas en ses capacités de persuasion. Elle ravala un grognement furieux.

« **Si tu t'excusais on pourrait sortir.  
\- T'as bien vu que ça ne marchait pas.** »

Luxus n'eut rien à lui répondre et ils s'engouffrèrent dans un mutisme commun et tendu.

* * *

« **Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas sortir de là, Bixlow !** »

L'homme ricana, la bande à Fufu jouant à tournoyer autour de lui. Pour une fois, il ne portait pas son espèce d'armure violette, mais bel et bien un sweat-shirt noir épais et un jogging mauve. Sa serviette de bain était encore à moitié sur ses cheveux d'un bleu ahurissant et trempés.

Rouge de honte, car elle s'était dépêchée d'enfiler son soutien-gorge en entendant la poignée grincer, Lissana lui balança à la figure la première chose qu'elle avait pu attraper en l'insultant. En l'occurrence, lui pull qu'elle comptait enfiler. Se rendant compte de sa mémorable bêtise, ses joues la brûlèrent plus fort et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors que son ami ramassait le vêtement en riant.

« **Très joli, baby !  
\- R-rends-le moi !** » Bafouilla l'immaculée, serrant à grand peine sa poitrine pour la cacher.  
 **\- Mais si tu veux le mettre, faudra venir le chercher ! Parce que je crois pas que traîner en soutif dans la même pièce qu'un homme, c'est une super idée, baby !** » Dit-il, hilare.  
« **Baby ! Baby ! Baby ! Baby ! Baby !** » S'exclamèrent les poupées en tournant plus vite.

Gênée à l'extrême, Lissana ne bougea pas d'un poil, recroquevillée contre la commode où étaient rangés ses sous-vêtements. La commode... Mais oui ! Il lui suffisait d'aller chercher un autre haut dans l'un des placards ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ?

Elle se releva doucement, les yeux cachés derrière ses mèches blanches, la poitrine compressée par ses petits bras. Sans prêter attention au bruit de chute qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle fit un pas en direction d'une armoire. Vainement. Celle-ci fut rapidement entourée d'une aura verte et tous les tiroirs se fermèrent en un claquement sec.

 _Pof. Pof. Pof. Pof._

Mortifiée, Lissana se tourna vivement vers Bixlow, qui la regardait en souriant machiavéliquement. Evidemment. Elle était si bête. Fifi, Féfé, Fufu, Fafa et Fofo étaient tombés aux pieds du marionnettiste. Il avait transféré leurs âmes dans d'autres objets inanimés : les meubles.

« **C'est de la triche ! » S'indigna-t-elle.  
\- Eh ! Toi aussi tu allais tricher, baby ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller chercher d'autre vêtement !** » S'esclaffa-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Diable s'acharnait-il à la garder trempée et frigorifiée ? Pour ponctuer ces pensées, une unique goutte plus glacée que jamais tomba sur sa nuque et glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un frisson la traversa, terminé par un petit éternuement aigu. Elle renifla en pensant qu'elle aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il advenait de sa sœur.

* * *

« **Je comprend pas...** » Soupira le mage blond. « **Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
\- Parce que. Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Tu étais parfaitement au courant de mes petites manipulations, alors tu n'as pas vraiment d'excuses.** »

Le petit-fils de Makarov serra les mâchoires. Comment ça, pas d'excuse ? Elle avait tout de même cru qu'il était gay ! Si ça ce n'était pas insultant !

« **Pas d'excuse ?! Tu as tout de même voulu me caser avec mon meilleur ami, imbécile ! Je suis pas Lucy, moi ! J'me rends pas forcément compte quand une peste me manipule pour me foutre en ménage !** » Cria-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerfs. « **Faut être sacrément dérangée pour croire que j'étais homo !  
\- Ne m'insulte pas, se serait vraiment dommage de m'énerver. Ça, je peux te l'assurer. **» Siffla-t-elle, le regard noir. « **Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si vous allez très bien ensemble en tant que couple !**  
 **\- En tant que couple ?!** » S'étouffa-t-il, rouge de colère. « **On est une équipe ! Ne va pas croire qu'on a tous les idées aussi déplacées que toi !** »

Assise dans un coin de la pièce, à l'opposé de son compagnon de cellule, elle ricana, mauvaise. Ah oui, elle l'avait oubliée celle-là. La fois où, en échange de venir aider la guilde, il avait demandé à Lucy de sortir avec lui. Ce qu'il pouvait être pathétique...

« **C'est toi qui fais du chantage à Lucy et c'est moi qui ai les idées déplacées ? Tu ne t'es jamais regardé en face, mon beau. Tu es pareil, voire pire, que moi.** »

Elle sursauta à peine quand une table vint s'écraser sur le mur à côté d'elle. Il voulait la jouer comme ça ? Elle sourit et se leva. Attrapant un banc par le pied, elle le lança à la figure du combattant.

« **C'est lâche de s'en prendre à une fille, tu sais.** »

* * *

 **Voilà la première partie de ce two-shot ! Le second morceau de cet écrit est nettement plus imposant et comporte un lemon, vous êtes avertis ! Je pense d'ailleurs que celle-ci sera postée aux alentours du mois prochain, peut-être plus tôt si j'ai des retours favorables... Vous êtes maître de votre choix, à bientôt !**


	2. 2 - Colère et coquelicot

Ah, la voici enfin cette deuxième partie qui s'est faite attendre ! Je m'excuse sincèrement du retard que j'ai mis à la poster et vous remercie chaleureusement pour la douceur de vos commentaires ! Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion ou la possibilité de répondre à tous le monde, mais je tiens à vous remercier très sincèrement ! C'est adorable.

Cette seconde partie contient un lemon, elle est donc pour lecteurs avertis !

* * *

« **Tu sais que t'as la peau vachement blanche, baby ?** » Rigola le marionnettiste en louchant sur la poitrine que la transformiste tentait vainement de dissimuler à son regard. « **Tu dois pas beaucoup aller au soleil pour être aussi pâle !** »

Il vint se pencher au-dessus d'elle, recroquevillée entre le mur et une commode animée par l'âme de Féfé. Elle ressemblait à un petit animal terrifié et boudeur, avec ses genoux remontés sur son torse à demi-nu et ses joues gonflées et rougies par la gêne. Adorable.

Il n'avait donc aucun scrupule ? Comment un homme pouvait-il s'amuser d'une telle situation ? Lissana lâcha un glapissement presque terrifié, en pressant son front contre ses genoux, ses longs doigts furieusement agrippés à la peau de ses jambes.

« **Bah, alors ? Tu ne viens pas le chercher ?** »

Lissana le foudroya du regard, la lèvre inférieure mordue pour ne pas hurler d'indignation.  
Bixlow s'esclaffa en sortant la langue, euphorique face à ce regard meurtrier, creusé d'animosité. Il s'amusait réellement avec cette petite chose fragile. Elle semblait en proie à une rage très mal contenue, prête à se ruer sur lui pour les taquineries déplacées qu'il lui faisait subir.

La jeune femme enserra son torse de ses deux bras en se redressant lentement, les yeux furieux et la tête pleine d'insultes. Dès qu'elle fut debout, elle prit appuie sur ses jambes et bondit vers l'avant, en direction de Bixlow. L'homme avait le bras levé en arrière, un large sourire moqueur imprimé sur le visage.

« **Tu es trop petite, baby ?** » Ricana le tortionnaire alors que Lissana sautillait face à lui.

La jeune femme, les bras posés sur son opulente poitrine qui tressautait au moindre de ses mouvements, tentait d'attraper son haut au moyen de petits sauts nerveux et agacés. Cependant, attraper un objet au-dessus de sa tête en levant à peine les bras était une tâche ardue. Bixlow, lui, se fendait la poire, agréablement surpris de l'angle de vue qu'il avait de sa hauteur.

« **Rends moi ça !** » Trépigna-t-elle après un ultime effort.

Au comble de l'agacement et de l'indignation, Lissana déplia son bras gauche, prit une impulsion rageuse et s'élança vers son pull en faisait abstraction du sourire satisfait de Bixlow. Elle avait laissé une ouverture dans son champ de vision, et pendant quelques instants, l'homme eut une vision avantageuse de sa douce poitrine.

Alors que sa main se refermait sur l'étoffe doucereuse du haut, le bras de Bixlow lâcha le tissu pour enserrer le membre raide de la jeune femme d'une main de fer. D'un coup sec, l'homme amena l'immaculée contre son torse et l'immobilisa en enroulant un bras ferme autour de sa taille.

La jeune femme poussa un cri indigné et surpris, rouge comme un coquelicot, alors que ses seins se pressaient contre le corps de son agresseur et qu'un voile brûlant couvrait ses yeux. La jeune femme avait un regard paniqué et confus, sa main libre poussait sur l'épaule du marionnettiste afin de se dégager, la bouche pleine de plaintes et de protestations.

Simplement pour cette réaction, il avait furieusement envie de la tourmenter davantage.

Un large sourire envahit le visage de l'homme alors qu'il se penchait vers l'immaculée. Lissana comprit immédiatement ce qu'il comptait faire et tenta de le repousser avec plus de vigueur.

« **Non !** »

Trop tard. Elle avait fait l'erreur de fusiller Bixlow du regard, et le regrettait amèrement à présent. Elle était de nouveau sous l'emprise de ses grands yeux brillants et verts, incapable de s'écarter alors que le visage de l'homme s'avançait vers elle.

Le nez du ravisseur toucha le sien et Lissana ne fut plus capable de respirer. Elle ne pouvait pas dire s'il s'agissait de sa propre réaction où d'un arrêt dicté par Bixlow, mais soudainement, son souffle se coinça dans ses poumons comprimés par l'appréhension.

L'expiration chaude de Bixlow caressa ses joues, et Lissana se tendit. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait de se faire embrasser ? L'homme était en bonne voie pour lui voler son premier baiser et, étrangement, Lissana pendant une seconde, s'interrogea ; elle voulut, l'espace d'un très court instant, connaître la sensation des lèvres d'un homme contre les siennes.

Puis, la bouche de Bixlow s'écrasa brutalement contre la sienne et son esprit s'alourdit jusqu'à sombrer dans les plus profondes limbes de son âme. Les lèvres brutales étaient beaucoup plus chaudes qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée et la saveur de cette chair inconnue lui rappela sans aucun doute l'amertume du cacao. En soi, ce baiser n'était pas mauvais, mais, Lissana se trouvait outrée, son premier baiser arraché par un homme qui n'avait en rien le profil du prince charmant.  
Les lèvres de la jeune femme se mirent à bouger, sans son consentement, en rythme avec celles du mage et une cadence se mit en place entre eux. Lentement, l'horreur de la situation se propagea dans l'esprit de l'immaculée et alors que le nuage de confusion se délitait et que la réalité fracassante s'imposait dans ses pensées, son esprit se révoltait. Il était en train de la manipuler ! Sans son consentement, sans aucune demande préalable, il l'embrassait !

Lissana était scandalisée : il avait osé un tel outrage alors qu'il avait donné sa parole ; il ne devait rien lui faire ! Pourquoi, diable, lui dévorait-il les lèvres en ce moment même ?

La bouche posée contre la sienne finit par s'immobiliser. Bixlow s'écarta avec lenteur, un large sourire cousu sur son visage. Il relâcha le corps de la jeune femme, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à l'ensemble, le regard satisfait.

« **Disons que c'est ma compensation pour ton hébergement, baby !** » Déclara-t-il en laissant traîner le dernier mot.

Lissana était atterrée, toujours immobile sous l'emprise de la maléfique magie. Bixlow lui décrocha un ricanement railleur avant de se jeter sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête, rapidement rejoint par sa bande de poupées qui avait repris leurs corps respectifs.

Alors que l'homme gazouillait béatement avec ses poupées, Lissana retrouva ses capacités. Bien évidement, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de pousser un hurlement furieux.

« **Comment as-tu pu !** » Cria-t-elle en essuyant rageusement sa bouche. « **Tu m'avais assurée qu'il ne se passerait RIEN !** »

Bixlow daigna se détourner de ses « babies » pour regarder Lissana, avant d'exploser de rire.

« **C'était qu'un baiser, baby, détend toi !  
\- Qu'un baiser ! Qu'un baiser !** » Suffoqua Lissana. « **C'était mon premier baiser !** »

Soudainement, Bixlow se retrouva considérablement refroidi, et il accueillit cette déclaration avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Un silence d'église tomba sur la pièce ; même la bande à Fufu s'était tue.  
Puis, après un temps d'une longueur saisissante, le mage éclata de rire, avec tant de violence qu'il dut se tenir les côtes pour ne pas exploser. Lissana le regarda abasourdie, complètement perdue quant à sa réaction. Définitivement, Bixlow n'était pas quelqu'un de normal.

L'homme se moquait d'elle ouvertement, c'était une évidence.  
Sa déclaration était-elle vraiment si ridicule ? Si difficile à croire ? Après tout, elle avait passé des années dans un monde parallèle où les prétendants au rôle de premier vrai amour manquaient cruellement. Et de retour sur sa terre natale sa vie avait été plus que mouvementée et Lissana n'avait pas vraiment trouvé le temps pour se consacrer à une vague romance. Ça vie amoureuse était quasiment vide, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait là, face à un homme qui semblait la railler pour son manque d'expérience et qui l'amenait à se demander si, vraiment, c'était tragique.

Par instinct – presque animal – Lissana recula d'un pas en baissant les yeux. Bizarrement, elle se sentait honteuse, même plus en colère, surprise ou outrée par la soudaine euphorie de son ravisseur. Non, juste embarrassée d'être si inexpérimentée, si peu familière de cette romance dont on lui chantait souvent les louanges.

Dans un besoin de réconfort, la jeune femme amena ses bras contre sa poitrine, et dans un sursaut, elle se rappela qu'elle était toujours à moitié découverte. Ebranlée par sa nudité, la jeune femme bondit en arrière, jusqu'à se retrouver coincer par le mur, et se cacha précipitamment avec le pull qu'elle avait récupéré. Ni une, ni deux elle l'enfila prestement, en se débattant avec le tissu qui se coinçait contre ses coudes et ses mains. L'hilarité de Bixlow n'en fut que plus renforcée face à cette entreprise dans laquelle Lissana s'exécutait gauchement.  
La jeune femme voulait disparaître. Pourquoi lui avait-elle crié ça ? Sur le coup de la colère et face à l'indifférence de Bixlow, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour qu'il réalise la portée de son geste et qu'il réagisse. Une chose était sûre... il réagissait. Mais réalisait-il à quel point c'était important pour elle, ce fameux premier baiser ?

Bixlow se redressa en ricanant encore, l'œil amusé, il se mit debout d'un pas détendu et s'avança vers l'immaculée qui semblait faire corps avec le mur à mesure qu'il se rapprochait.  
Arrivé à un mètre de sa personne, il lui dit dans un souffle rieur :

« **Allez, on va faire ton éducation, baby.** »

Et il attrapa la jeune femme par les hanches pour la serrer contre lui, la tête baissée vers le visage horrifié de la jeune femme.  
Sans aucune hésitation, Lissana ferma les yeux en posant ses mains sur le visage de l'homme dans une tentative désespérée de l'écarter.

Elle s'était faite avoir une fois, mais pas deux ! Et il était hors de question de lui laisser l'occasion de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Lissana faisait ce qu'elle pouvait et se débattait comme un beau diable, collée à l'extrême contre le mur, elle repoussait le visage du mage et ses lèvres ridiculement tendues vers les siennes. La panique qu'il la touche une nouvelle fois surgit de ses entrailles pour engourdir tout son corps et sa volonté se raffermit davantage. Il en était hors de question ! Cependant, la détermination ne suffisait pas face à la force d'un homme en pleine santé. Et Lissana, en sentant ses forces se faire la malle, cria aussi distinctement qu'elle le put :

« **J'ai mes règles !** »

Un piètre mensonge, qui marcha cependant ; Bixlow se figea dans son entreprise, s'écarta de la jeune femme d'un chouïa, puis demanda :

« **Et ?** »

Lissana se tendit immédiatement. C'était vrai, qu'est-ce que ça changeait à la donne ? Les désavantages féminins n'empêchaient aucunement un baiser. Elle s'empourpra brusquement, les yeux toujours fermés.

« **Et... je...  
\- Tu ? **»

Lissana se cacha avec ses mains. Pourquoi disait-elle des choses aussi absurdes et intimes à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas – et que, d'une certaine façon, elle préférait ne pas connaître – ?

« **Rho et puis zut !** »

Résignée, Lissana ouvrit les yeux et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme. Tant pis, son premier baiser était déjà gâché ! Et elle savait pertinemment que si elle ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il voulait, il ne la laisserait jamais partir. Il voulait un baiser, et bien le voilà ! Elle lui avait donné tout juste une caresse furtive avant de s'enfuir lâchement, refusant catégoriquement d'en faire plus.  
Avec l'agilité d'un félin, Lissana échappa à la poigne de l'homme, encore surpris par son initiative. Elle profita de son incrédulité pour attraper le jean qu'elle avait choisi quelques temps auparavant et elle sprinta jusqu'à la salle de bain, où elle s'enferma à double tour.

« **Je... je me change !** »

Un simple regard dans le miroir lui appris qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi rouge.

Bixlow effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts, un vague sourire amusé flottait sur sa bouche. Il regarda la porte par laquelle venait de disparaître son entreprenante partenaire et lâcha un petit ricanement.

« **C'est bien plus amusant que ce que j'avais prévu...** » Déclara-t-il doucement à ses poupées.

* * *

Mirajane s'écrasa sur les décombres de ce qui semblait être une table. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se redresser qu'on l'attrapa par le col pour la mettre debout. Un peu confuse du choc qu'on venait de lui asséner, la jeune femme ne sentit pas son haut se déchirer sous son poids, ni les échardes de bois qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, par contre, elle intégra parfaitement la gifle monumentale qui lui asséna son agresseur. La démone retomba violement au sol.  
D'un mouvement un peu hasardeux, elle balança son pied vers son adversaire et le cueillit à l'estomac. L'homme recula d'un pas titubant, ce qui donna à la jeune femme l'occasion de se relever et de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur l'ennemi.

« **Alors, fatigué Luxus ?** » Ricana-t-elle dans un souffle, en levant sa jambe vers lui dans un mouvement circulaire.

Le blond recula d'un bond en préparant son poing qu'il envoya à toute vitesse vers le visage de l'immaculée.

« **Du tout. Tu veux prendre une pause, tu as l'air essoufflé, Mira ?** »

La jeune femme grinça des dents en évitant le coup envoyé par son adversaire et attrapa son poignet, qu'elle tordit violement, avant de le tirer vers elle, faisant ainsi perdre l'équilibre à Luxus. Le blond, surpris par la tournure de son attaque, n'eut d'autres choix que de s'écraser sur la jeune femme, obligeant le duo à tomber.

Mirajane était pressée contre le sol, les hanches coincés contre les genoux du mage ; il était à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, une main perdue sur son épaule, l'autre déjà prête à l'accabler d'un poing. Alors qu'il allait porter son attaque, Mirajane lui cracha :

« **Arrête tout de suite.** »

Luxus se figea ; la jeune femme avait habilement positionné son genou contre son bas-ventre, histoire qu'il l'écoute bien attentivement.

« **Si tu touches encore une fois à mon visage, je détruis ce qu'il te reste de virilité.** » Gronda la démone avec son regard le plus noir.

Luxus grimaça amèrement.

« **Tu fais chier Strauss.** » S'écria-t-il en rangeant ses phalanges et sa fierté.

Mirajane claqua sa langue contre son palais en repoussant Luxus pour se mettre debout.

« **C'est toi qui a commencé, pauvre idiot.  
\- A cause de qui ? On en serait pas là si t'avais pas merdé.** »

Mirajane haussa des épaules en s'asseyant sur un banc qui tenait encore debout. Elle profita du relatif silence pour faire état de ses blessures. Au bout de cinq minutes à s'ausculter, elle poussa un grognement mécontent, tenant dans sa main les restes de son haut éventré par lesquels apparaissait son soutien-gorge.

« **File moi ton manteau.** » Déclara-t-elle au blond alors qu'il s'étirait.

Il l'a regarda abasourdi une seconde, alors que la jeune femme lui désignait sa poitrine mise à nue.

« **En quel honneur ?  
\- En l'honneur que tu as détruit mes fringues.  
\- Va te faire foutre, Mirajane.** »

La jeune femme grinça des dents en se relevant, non seulement son dos était douloureux suite à sa chute, mais en plus Luxus, lui mettait d'incroyables bâtons dans les roues quant à son confort.

« **Tu penses que je m'amuse là ?** » Explosa-t-elle. « **Donne moi ton manteau ! Je te rappelle que c'est ton 'pote' qui nous a enfermé ici !  
\- Ah oui ? C'est ma faute maintenant ! Qui a tenté de me faire passer pour homosexuel ? Qui nous a mis dans la merde ?  
\- Mais pourquoi tu restes bloqué sur cette histoire ? **» S'époumona-t-elle. « **Mais passes à autre chose !  
\- Bien sûr, joues à l'innocente maintenant ! Je ne suis pas homo ! Et grâce à toi, plus personne ne semble le savoir !** »

Mirajane se tut. Elle n'était en rien innocente dans cette histoire, c'était vrai. Bien qu'elle trouve cette réaction plus qu'excessive, il fallait avouer qu'elle était bien responsable des photos parues dans le Sorcerer – en aucune cas compromettantes – qu'elle avait prises à l'insu des deux mages... Et qui avait convaincu le pays entier de l'homosexualité des deux mages. La rédaction de l'article avait fait beaucoup, sûrement beaucoup trop.

« **Désolée pour les photos. J'avais précisé à Jayson qu'il ne s'était rien passé, mais il a dû s'enflammer, comme d'habitude...** »

Luxus se tourna vers elle, le visage effaré, le bec cloué.

« **... Mais je veux toujours ton manteau.** »

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Lissana faisait mine de lire, assise au fond du petit fauteuil de cuir brun. Son jean sec enfilé, elle avait dû prétexter un intérêt particulier à sa lecture pour éviter un bavardage gênant.

Pour tout dire, lorsqu'elle s'était changée dans la salle de bain, elle avait bien été tentée de fuir cet endroit à l'ambiance incommodante. Mais la petite pièce d'eau ne comportait que trois petits hublots sans ouverture pour seules fenêtres et Lissana n'avait pas trouvé la bouche d'aération qui lui permettrait de s'évader.  
Maintenant qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, le nez collé à son bouquin, elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas être sortie lorsqu'elle était seule, bien que trempée. Cela aurait évité qu'il l'embrasse et qu'elle se retrouve obliger à en faire de même.  
Elle leva un œil suspicieux vers la bande de poupées qui tournoyait. Non, impossible, même avec toute la volonté du monde, elle n'aurait pas pu sortir, pas avec ces horribles petites choses pour lui barrer le chemin.

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir contrarié en mimant sa lecture, les doigts trituraient la couverture racornie du livre.

C'était gênant.

L'intégralité de cette situation était dérangeante ; l'ambiance, le rire de Bixlow, ses pensées torturées et confuses.  
Après tout, elle aurait certainement pu éviter cette bise furtive – en le gratifiant d'une belle gifle, par exemple – et Lissana l'aurait certainement fait si elle n'avait pas senti l'impulsion de l'audace prendre le dessus. L'adrénaline face à l'inconnu, le frisson électrique de l'interdit qui courait sur sa peau, cela lui avait indéniablement fait perdre l'esprit. Et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle l'avait embrassé ; ce trouvait là, la seule et unique raison à son geste.

Lissana tourna une page de l'antiquité qu'était son livre. Un peu rassurée par ses pensées qui lui indiquaient qu'aucune autre folie du genre ne viendrait la déranger tant qu'elle se maîtrisait, la jeune femme porta un peu d'intérêt aux mots glissés sous ses yeux. Une histoire à l'eau de rose des plus banales se déroulait dans ses mains, mais la futilité des événements et la délicatesse du personnage principal lui changèrent immédiatement les idées ; l'immaculée se surprit même à apprécier la mièvrerie de l'histoire. Tant et si bien qu'elle en oublia son compagnon de chambre, qui venait subrepticement de s'approcher d'elle.

« **T'en veux ?** »

Un sursaut, un glapissement, un livre jeté en pleine figure, et Bixlow fit un pas en arrière, le front dans la main.  
Lissana, tétanisée, s'était agrippée aux accoudoirs du fauteuil, les jambes raccourcies contre sa poitrine. Après avoir lâché trois courtes expirations, la jeune femme finit par se calmer, les oreilles encore pleines des gémissements de l'homme et le cœur battant de surprise.

Bixlow tenait dans sa main un paquet de bonbons, vacillant à cause du choc qu'il venait de recevoir – Lissana avait envoyé son livre à la tête du bonhomme lorsqu'il avait trop brusquement interrompu son récit.

« **Tu veux me tuer, baby ?** » S'écria l'homme en regardant sa main bien heureusement nette.

Lissana ne dit rien, l'esprit complètement embrouillé par sa bêtise et la proximité du mage. Voir son visage de si près lui rappelait ses déboires passés et l'immaculée ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir, le vermeil de ses joues détonnait particulièrement sur sa peau hivernale.

La vision de cette jeune femme à l'innocence implicite, le visage rendu pivoine par la gêne, était d'une beauté toute simple. Il n'y avait rien de sauvage ou d'impulsif dans ce tableau de candeur éclatante, simplement un bout de femme paralysée par sa propre initiative passée. Bixlow sentit une pointe de culpabilité enserrer son estomac, alors que la jeune femme le fixait avec toujours autant d'insistance, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Finalement, l'homme sortit de sa paralysie en se penchant vers le bouquin que la jeune femme lui avait lancé au visage. Il le ramassa, lut le titre de l'œuvre et l'achat un petit ricanement quasiment nerveux. A l'amour et à l'épée, c'était le titre du livre, qui indiquait que celui-ci suintait incontestablement la niaiserie et les idylles à foison. Un sourire à la fois moqueur et embarrassé sur les lèvres, il tendit le concentré de mièvrerie à Lissana, qui l'accepta avec réticence avant de le cacher contre son cœur.

Puis ils se fixèrent de nouveau, bêtement. Que dire à l'autre ? Bixlow ne pouvait pas se jouer encore d'elle, à cet instant là, il sentait bien que ce serait transformer la plaisanterie en drame. Lissana semblait mortifiée, bouffi de gêne et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. L'intervention de l'homme avait gelé l'atmosphère tranquille et romantique dressée par le livre et la jeune femme se retrouvait complètement perdue. Au bout d'un temps d'une extrême langueur, l'homme finit par se rappeler se tâche première et tendit alors à Lissana les confiseries qu'il tenait dans sa paume.

« **T'en veux ?** »

Il retint le « Baby » qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres et agita le paquet sous le nez de la jeune femme. Celle-ci resta figée un instant avant de refuser d'un signe de têtes, les mâchoires serrées.

« **Non merci, je n'aime pas le sucre.** »

Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, même petite. Les gourmandises lui paraissaient toujours sirupeuses et mielleuses ; ce n'était pas du tout son genre, en soit. Le sucre était pour elle un goût trop intense, qui lui inspirait davantage le dégoût que la gourmandise.

Bixlow se retourna en ricanant, il lâcha :

« **Tu es vraiment bizarre.** »

La jeune femme ne releva pas, et plongea son regard dans la contemplation du sol, mortifié par ce moment de gêne qui venait de se passer et paniquée à l'idée de ceux qui allaient venir.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et un voile d'obscurité avait glissé sur l'endroit en même temps que le vent se levait. La tempête de neige avait fini par arriver et la température du bâtiment avait considérablement chuté.  
Sous la lumière vacillante des lampes à huile, Mirajane passa le bout de sa langue contre l'entaille qui meurtrissait la commissure de ses lèvres et lâcha un râle plaintif. La brûlure piquante de sa chair blessée contribuant en tout à son humeur mauvaise et le froid qui s'insinuait sous ses vêtements, tout contre sa peau, n'était pas là pour arranger l'affaire.

« **Luxus, t'es qu'un sale con.** »

Elle râlait, encore. Mirajane, assise sur un banc, les bras entourés autour de sa fragile carrure, les mains pressées contre sa chair dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu. Ses yeux mitraillaient le dos de son adversaire avec animosité, alors que l'homme était couché au sol. Il serrait contre lui, précieusement, son épais manteau de fourrure.

« **Un sale con ! Un sale con ! Un sale con !** » Cracha-t-elle à l'échine du blond.

Il répondit avec ce ton désabusé qu'il maintenait en toutes circonstances :

« **Mirajane, j'essaye de dormir.** »

La jeune femme bascula sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur la table contre son dos.

« **C'est bien ce que je dis : tu n'es qu'un sale con ! Qui a déchiré mon haut en deux, hein ? Et qui m'oblige maintenant à me geler parce que monsieur ne veut pas me filer mon manteau ? C'est toi, sale con !** »

Décidemment, elle se répétait ; mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement ; les insultes apaisaient ses tourments. La situation de sa sœur était plus qu'incertaine ; celle de son frère aussi. Mirajane se faisait du mouron et elle avait froid, deux choses qu'elle ne supportait que très mal.

Luxus garda le silence quelques minutes, avant de lâcher, l'air de rien.

« **Je ne t'ai jamais empêché de dormir avec moi !** » Ironisa-t-il.

Mirajane tordit le nez en se redressant, elle s'apprêtait à lui balancer un refus cinglant au visage quand une idée vint fleurir dans son esprit. Finalement, Luxus s'attendait à ce qu'elle refuse sèchement sa proposition factice... Alors Mirajane se leva en serrant les pans ballants de son haut et s'accroupit aux côtés du mage de foudre.

« **Pousse toi, ignare.** »

La voix sèche et d'une main autoritaire, Mirajane n'eut pas de mal à pousser le blond sur le côté avant de s'étendre contre son flanc, le dos tendu à l'idée de ce qu'elle faisait. Luxus, totalement hébété, s'écria en la fixant :

« **T'es sérieuse là ?  
\- Pourquoi, tu ne l'étais pas ?** »

Elle savait qu'il ne lui dirait pas la vérité, cet être bouffi d'orgueil n'en était pas capable. Alors elle en profitait, elle le torturait par sa simple présence, aussi désagréable en soit l'expérience.  
L'immaculée montra son dos au blond tout en collant son postérieur contre la cuisse musclée de l'homme. Elle passa un bras sous sa tête, un souriant narquoisement sans qu'il ne put le voir.

« **Tu me donnes un morceau de manteau ?** » Grinça perfidement Mirajane, victorieuse.

Quand bien même elle faisait tout cela par fierté et orgueil, elle n'en avait pas moins froid.  
L'homme la couvrit avec une partie du cuir du vêtement avant de s'immobiliser. Au bout d'une éternité, il passa un bras en travers de sa hanche et se pressa davantage contre elle.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?** » Siffla-t-elle.

Luxus lâcha un soupir désabusé et répondit :

« **Strauss, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir froid**. »

* * *

Le vent soufflait contre la bâtisse en un sifflement aigu et le bois grondait et craquait sous ses assauts, mais la petite maisonnette restait bien en place.  
Lissana était fatiguée. Sa journée avait été chargée, et les efforts accumulés tout au long de ces quelques heures l'avaient éreintée. L'immaculée tombait de sommeil sur son livre – qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à lire, puisque Bixlow n'avait eu de cesse de gazouiller avec ses poupées. Depuis des heures, elle regardait la même page, sans parvenir à comprendre le moindre mot, le moindre sens de ces longues lignes qui s'étiraient dans ses mains.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie : se coucher.

Mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre, puisque se coucher signifiait s'allonger aux côtés de Bixlow pour dormir. Et cela, elle le refusait résolument.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, elle salivait presque à l'idée du matelas contre sa peau et la douceur de l'oreiller où elle poserait sa joue ; mais non, elle se sentait bien trop embarrassée pour faire de ce désir une réalité. Son esprit gardait fraîchement en mémoire son dérapage dans l'après-midi et elle était terrifiée à l'idée que cela pousse l'homme dans ses initiatives.

Elle n'aurait décidément pas dû l'embrasser.

La gorge nouée, la jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la masse étalée sur le matelas. Bixlow ne bougeait pas d'un poil, son corps était simplement perturbé par sa respiration régulière et lourde. Ne pouvait-elle pas se glisser discrètement sous les couvertures maintenant qu'il dormait profondément ? La tentation était grande mais la prudence était de mise. Lissana n'était pas totalement persuadée que le marionnettiste ait un sommeil assez lourd pour que son arrivée ne le perturbe pas. Alors, elle observait attentivement ce dos calme, cette couverture immobile creusée d'ombre et cette nuque à l'aspect détendue qui s'enfonçait – délicieusement – dans cet oreiller molletonné.

Lissana se faisait davantage impatiente face à la vision de cet être paisible, roulé dans les draps à profiter d'un sommeil pleinement réparateur. C'était tentant. Affreusement tentant.  
Elle était prête à se jeter sur ce lit moelleux à souhait, peu importait les mains baladeuses et les gestes audacieux, quand un détail la força à s'abstenir : cinq paires d'yeux vitreux venaient de poser leurs regards sur elle. Féfé et ses comparses s'étaient retournés vers elle comme une seule poupée et la fixaient avec un intérêt tout particulier. L'immaculée, figée dans son fauteuil, eut beaucoup de mal à interpréter cette action, mais finit par supposer que la bande faisait simplement son travail de surveillance – et qu'ils avaient dû le faire de nombreuses fois alors qu'elle semblait plonger dans sa lecture.

Une demi seconde d'hésitation plus tard, la jeune femme se leva en vacillant, se dirigeant vers sa cible d'une démarche lente et discrète. Elle essuya ses mains moites contre son jean – qu'elle comptait bien garder pour dormir. Aux côtés du lit, elle relâcha le souffle qu'elle maintenait sans s'en rendre compte. La place semblait prête à l'accueillir, les couvertures étaient chaudes et le matelas ferme. Libérée de toutes appréhensions, la cadette des Strauss se glissa dans ce cocon de repos, prête à éteindre la lumière en passant une main vive au-dessus de la tête endormi.

« **Il était temps...** » Baragouina la masse à ses côtés. « **Je suis fatigué de t'attendre.** »

Lissana sursauta violemment en lâchant un couinement de surprise. Elle se rétracta sur elle-même, les doigts furieusement agrippés à la couverture, regardant le dos de l'homme qui venait de lâcher la parole la plus inattendue de la journée.

« **Tu ne dors pas ?** » S'étrangla-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse l'homme ricana en remontant davantage la couverture sur son épaule. Il tendit mollement la main vers la lampe à huile qui brûlait sur la table de chevet et l'éteignit en lâchant un dernier soupir.

Le noir s'abattit sur la pièce et Lissana n'osa plus bouger. Lorsque la respiration lourde et alangui du bleu devient le seul bruissement perceptible dans la pièce, elle finit par se rouler dans les couvertures avec un peu plus d'importance, en se collant au bord du matelas. Elle accueillit Morphée à bras ouverts.

* * *

« **Tu dors ?** »

Mirajane poussa un soupir agacé.

« **Je pourrai, si tu ne me posais pas cette question toutes les trente secondes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?** »

Luxus baragouina une insulte dans sa barbe en faisant durer son temps de réponse. Il finit par dire :

« **Pour qu'elles conneries je devrais m'excuser ?** »

Mirajane ne répondit pas immédiatement, se laissant un instant de réflexion pour répondre à cette question complexe. Elle lâcha finalement :

« **Pour beaucoup de choses...** »

Luxus grogna.

« **Tu n'es pas fichue de me donner des précisions !  
\- Non, c'est à toi de trouver tes motifs, je trouve les miens... **»

Luxus ne retint pas le soupir excédé qui se perdit dans la chevelure opaline de la jeune femme. Il resta un moment à méditer ses paroles avant de demander :

« **M'excuser pour m'être énervé lorsque tu m'as fait cette sale entourloupe ?  
\- Ouais, certainement.  
\- Alors que je ne suis pas gay.  
\- Si tu le dis.** »

Elle sentit Luxus se tendre.

« **Tu veux que je te le prouves Strauss ?** » Susurra l'homme d'une voix acerbe.

La main qui barrait les hanches de la jeune femme glissa lentement vers l'opulente poitrine de la démone, alors que le ricanement joueur de Luxus se répercutait dans ses oreilles. Elle agrippa le poignet du jeune homme avant qu'il n'atteigne sa destination et siffla :

« **Je suis pas un vulgaire morceau de viande.** »

Luxus lâcha un rire franc et brutal alors que son bras reprenait une place décente sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

« **Tu devrais t'excuser pour ça aussi.** » Décréta Mirajane.

Le blond fut stoppé en pleine hilarité. Il regarda le crâne immobile de la jeune femme avant de lui déclarer d'une voix éberluée :

« **C'est une blague Mirajane ! Tu sais, le genre de chose pour rigoler... Ce que tu sembles avoir oublier depuis long-  
\- Je ne parle pas d'aujourd'hui Drear.  
\- De quand alors ?  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit de réfléchir. **»

L'homme se crispa contre son dos. Il n'aimait pas cette façon presque hautaine de lui ordonner des choses. Ce n'était pas possible que Mirajane soit aussi odieuse !

« **Maintenant laisse moi dormir, s'il te plaît.** »

* * *

Un claquement sourd, une vision funeste et un réveil brutal. Lissana se redressa dans un sursaut, les muscles vivement tendus par la peur, le cœur en tachycardie. Une pellicule désagréable de sueur recouvrait sa nuque et elle peinait à prendre une respiration régulière coincée comme elle l'était sous tous ces draps.

Elle était effrayée.

Le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire était bien la seule raison à son mal-être ; l'impression collante qu'un Anima l'avait de nouveau dépossédée de sa famille et de ses proches. La bise qui soufflait contre la bicoque était comme la tornade qui l'avait emporté dans son univers onirique ; horriblement bruyant et monstrueux.

La jeune femme se retourna dans ses couvertures, tentant presque vainement de calmer le souffle affolé de ses poumons ; elle faisait presque abstraction de la présence à ses côtés.  
Seul le son du vent claquant contre le bois venait de l'extérieur, ce qui poussa Lissana à enfoncer sa tête dans les draps, un sentiment d'insécurité venait tirailler sa poitrine. Elle était effrayée par les bourrasques qui arrachaient des gémissements au bois vieilli et un froid particulier engourdissait son échine ; tout cela lui donnait l'étrange sentiment d'être plus loin de ses frère et sœur qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Lissana se recroquevilla sur elle-même alors qu'un sifflement venait lui arracher un sentiment de solitude irrationnelle. Apeurée comme une pauvre bête, elle ne put empêcher un tremblement de remuer son enveloppe alors que l'obscurité de la chambre se faisait plus pesante. Elle se sentait tomber dans le gouffre d'une frousse infondée lorsque quelque chose la retint. Une chaleur discrète et délicate se pressait contre son mollet, l'effet était léger, mais cela rassurait un peu Lissana qui put retomber dans le sommeil.

* * *

Lissana ouvrit les yeux avec la candeur d'un jeune enfant, l'esprit encore émerveillé de songes et de lumières, elle bailla aux corneilles en s'étirant de tout son être, remua un peu sa carcasse pour se dégourdir.

Vlan. Bim. Bam. Boum.

C'était le tapage de l'écrasante réalité qui emplissait son esprit avec une lourdeur fracassante. Elle n'était pas chez elle avec sa famille, ça non, la jeune femme se retrouvait dans le lit d'un homme dont elle ne connaissait rien, ou presque, et qui ne lui inspirait pas de bons sentiments – sinon une attirance éphémère qu'elle maîtrisait à quelque chose près.  
L'esprit brusquement éveillé, Lissana jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son compagnon de cellule – et geôlier – ; elle fut rassurée de voir qu'il dormait encore d'un sommeil profond.

Le raie de lumière puissant qui filtrait par la fenêtre lui permettait de voir les yeux clos, la mine détendue, les lèvres tendres de Bixlow qui semblait être l'allégorie même de l'innocence. Il n'y avait pas d'orgueil ou de jeu taquin à la limite de la méchanceté dans les courbes molles de ce visage endormi, comme s'il s'agissait d'une toile vierge qui attendait d'être parée de couleurs. Ainsi, l'imagination de Lissana s'enflamma ; elle imagina un Bixlow plein de bonne volonté, un sourire sincère aux lèvres et un rire s'approchant de la normalité. Bref, un Bixlow qui n'en était clairement pas un ; un Bixlow pour lequel elle aurait certainement chipoté un baiser ou deux.

Perdue dans la contemplation un peu naïve de l'homme, elle ne le vit pas ouvrir les yeux et fut des plus surprises lorsqu'il lui dit en ricanant :

« **Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça... tu veux encore m'embrasser ?** »

Lissana le fixa pendant quelques secondes, hébétée, avant de piquer un fard furieux et d'amener sa tête sous les couvertures ; c'était là le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour masquer son embarras.

Elle l'entendait rire, d'un rire profond et extrêmement amusé, il n'en avait rien à faire de sa gêne excessive, ou plutôt, il ne trouvait rien de plus divertissant de si bon matin. Définitivement, elle enterra l'image du Bixlow agréable et à l'humeur constante que son imagination avait tissé.

Graduellement, le mage finit par se calmer. Au bout d'un long moment silencieux, toujours cachée et emmitouflée dans les couvertures, Lissana sentit une pression contre ses côtes, et elle ne put réfréner le sursaut qui saisit son corps entier ; son souffle calme céda la place à un rire nerveux et immédiatement elle balança ses mains vers son tortionnaire. La chatouiller aussi témérairement n'était pas du jeu ! Lissana n'était pas préparée à cette éventualité et elle suffoquait presque en regrettant amèrement de s'être cachée sous les draps où elle s'empêtrait à présent.

« **Ah, laisse moi... Arrête !** » Suffoqua-t-elle en tentant de le persuader.

Cependant, Bixlow n'était pas prêt à la lâcher, surtout pas lorsqu'il la voyait se démener avec tant de force ! Il prenait un malin plaisir à torturer la belle alors qu'elle lâchait des plaintes étouffées et des jérémiades à son cou. C'était bien trop jouissif de posséder cette position de force !

Alors que Lissana se mettait à penser que son décès prématuré par asphyxie arrivait à grand pas, Bixlow se recula en cessant ses viles attaques. Lissana, pas bien sûre de ce qu'il se passait, sortit une tête hésitante et timide d'entre les draps.  
Bixlow la fixait avec un intérêt particulier, semblant guetter une quelconque réaction au fond de ses yeux de saphir. La jeune femme, affreusement gênée par son regard, finit par demander avec sa douceur caractéristique :

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** »

Puis, elle détourna le regard, s'orientant vers le plafond qu'elle trouva soudainement digne d'intérêt.

« **Est-ce que c'était vraiment mauvais ?  
\- Quoi donc ? **» Demanda Lissana, perplexe.

Le sourire de Bixlow s'agrandit considérablement alors qu'il parait son ton de sensualité.

« **Lorsque tu m'as embrassé...** »

Lissana écarquilla les yeux en s'étouffant avec sa propre respiration. La question était incongrue, mais elle sentait le regard effroyablement sérieux de l'homme sur son visage ; il voulait qu'elle réponde. Et quand bien même elle n'en avait pas envie, elle devait le faire. Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas capable d'avouer de tout en bloc que ça n'avait pas été si désagréable que ça et que ses lèvres chaudes étaient plus douces qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. Hors de question de faire un aveu aussi effronté alors qu'elle devait le regarder dans les yeux !

Lissana gigota quelques fois dans le lit, sous le regard inquisiteur de Bixlow qui attendait une réponse, avant de finalement lâcher, d'une toute petite voix :

« **Je suppose que... ce... ce n'était pas si... mal... ?** »

Bixlow sourit de toutes ses dents avant de balancer sa tête en arrière, afin de réellement rire à gorge déployée. La jeune mage se renfrogna en se tassant sur elle-même, la mine rouge de honte après sa déclaration. Elle aurait dû mentir, dire que l'expérience avait été horrible et qu'elle n'était absolument pas prête à remettre ça ! Mais Lissana était de ces personnes à la franchise déroutante, le mensonge et la tromperie lui étaient inconnus et même dans ce cas d'extrême urgence, elle n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre.

« **C'est ce que je pensais.** » Ricana Bixlow.

L'homme glissa vers Lissana, puis donna un violent coup de hanche pour se positionner au-dessus d'elle, la tête de la jeune femme entre ses coudes. L'immaculée poussa un petit cri de surprise alors qu'elle se faisait écraser de tout son poids.

« **Mais, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** » S'étrangla la jeune femme.

Bixlow pencha son visage vers le sien et lui murmura :

« **Je réitère l'expérience.** »

Les yeux de la transformiste s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors que Bixlow plaquait sa bouche contre la sienne.  
Le corps tendu, l'esprit confus et embrumé par la stupéfaction, Lissana n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il réitérait, il réitérait ! Mais elle n'était pas certaine de le vouloir, elle ! Certes, ces lèvres étaient incroyablement chaudes et caressaient les siennes avec habilité, mais tout de même, lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait n'aurait pas été de refus !  
Lissana finit par comprendre la situation et gigota, tentant vainement de se décoller de son ravisseur. La bouche collée contre la sienne nourrissait en elle un brasier inavouable et les soupirs qu'il lâchait de temps à autres n'étaient pas là pour arranger l'état de la jeune femme. Par des mouvements désordonnés, elle tentait de se libérer avant de ne plus en être capable. Cependant, c'était sans compter ses bras coincés par le poids de l'homme et par la pression exercée sur les draps ; elle commençait à se perdre lentement dans un nuage confus où toute résistance lui semblait vaine, et, lentement, elle cessa ses impulsions pour se libérer.  
Bixlow s'en rendit compte puisqu'il glissa une de ses mains sous la nuque de la jeune femme et coula ses doigts dans les cheveux courts de l'immaculée. La jeune femme sentit un sourire contre ses lèvres, juste avant qu'une pression plus forte soit exercée contre sa bouche.  
Le membre humide de l'homme tentait de se glisser dans la bouche de la jeune femme en caressant avec douceur les lippes de Lissana. Celle-ci s'était considérablement raidie en comprenant les intentions de l'homme et fermait résolument son embouchure, presque outrée par sa détermination, les yeux écarquillés.

Grotesquement – et brusquement – figés dans une situation à l'issue incertaine, les deux mages se regardaient sans bouger. Les prunelles de Bixlow brillaient de malice ; il suppliait Lissana de lui laisser l'entrée de ses lèvres. Elle, elle adoptait une mine rigide, résolument contre cette initiative.

Lissana allait recommencer à se débattre, à grand renfort de coup de poing et de coudes s'il ne s'écartait pas immédiatement.

Cependant, Bixlow poussa un gémissement rauque, les lèvres toujours plaquées sur celles de Lissana, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tressaillir, et de lui offrir un temps de réflexion. Il repoussa la couverture du corps de la jeune femme d'une main, avant de la glisser dans le dos de l'immaculée, afin de la coller contre son torse et de mettre son esprit à rude épreuve – dans l'espoir qu'elle lui autorise l'accès à sa bouche. Il pressa ses lèvres les siennes, effleura sa bouche de sa langue et lâcha une plainte grave ; sa main à l'arrière de sa tête vint se poser contre sa joue, en exerçant une pression rassurante sur sa pommette.

Il insistait. La jeune femme tenta de donner des coups de coude en s'agitant. Elle allait relever ses deux bras pour le repousser, lorsque que l'homme changea de manœuvre.

« **Lissana...** » Souffla-t-il en se décollant légèrement pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

La transformiste inspira une bouffée d'air rapide, le cœur en emporté dans une folle tachycardie, figée par l'émotion qui la gagnait. C'était la première fois que Bixlow l'appelait par son prénom, et la façon qu'il avait eu de susurrer son identité donnait à la jeune femme d'ingérables frissons ; une vague de sensation l'assaillait et Lissana sentait la confusion gagner son esprit.

Soudainement, Lissana libéra ses deux bras en se tortillant ; elle passa ses membres dégagés de leur obstacle autour de la nuque de l'homme, se redressa et s'empara de ses lèvres, guidée par un sentiment d'aplomb incongru. Ce n'était pas par amour qu'elle faisait ça, pas réellement en tout cas. Non, il s'agissait là d'une envie incompréhensible et soudaine ; Lissana voyait brutalement en Bixlow son premier prétendant au titre de prince charmant. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça et cette nouveauté faisait naître en elle une audacieuse assurance qu'elle ne côtoyait jamais. Irrémédiablement, Lissana voulait aller plus loin.

Bixlow bascula sur le côté en emportant la jeune femme, les bras serrés contre son dos, il rapprocha la cadette des Strauss jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement collée à son torse et exerça une pression plus forte contre ses lèvres. Une nouvelle fois, il demanda à Lissana l'accès à sa bouche, et sans une once d'hésitation, la femme la lui accorda. Sa langue s'insinua doucement entre les lippes de la demoiselle, et lentement, une première caresse doucereuse fut accordée à la jeune femme, figée par le plaisir que cela lui procurait. Une valse lente prit place entre les deux mages, qui se laissaient le temps de découvrir, avec délice, les prémices d'une audacieuse passion. Dans ce ballet lent et doucereux, ponctué de soupir, les corps s'étaient collés pour s'assembler, les jambes s'étaient emmêlées et les bras s'étaient noués pour ressentir jusqu'à la moindre chaleur existante dans ces enveloppes de chair. Les mains glissaient sur la peau et les souffles saccadés se mélangeaient avec délectation.

Lissana trouvait en ce baiser – voulu cette fois – une incroyable satisfaction et la découverte d'un plaisir qu'elle était sûre de vouloir connaître une nouvelle fois. C'était intense et confus à la fois, et elle ne savait pas réellement définir cette sensation, cependant, la jeune femme pouvait affirmer une chose : c'était agréable.

L'homme caressa une dernière fois son membre humide avant de s'écarter, et de fixer son regard dans les prunelles brillantes de la jeune femme. Il était satisfait, et il ne le cachait pas ; Bixlow arborait un large sourire réjoui, les bras toujours serrés autour de Lissana – et apparemment pas prêts de la lâcher.

« **Alors, comment c'était cette fois ?** »

Lissana, qui était restée dans un état désarçonné et hébété, reprit soudainement place dans la réalité et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle détourna le regard – ce qui n'était pas chose facile, puisque Bixlow se trouvait à quelques centimètres tout au plus -, bafouilla, avant de bégayer un vague « Pas mauvais ». Puis elle cacha son visage au creux de la mâchoire de l'homme, au comble de la gêne.  
Sans se faire attendre, Bixlow explosa de rire, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il relâcha son étreinte et se laissa glisser sur le dos, le corps secoué de spasmes hilares. Lissana appuyée contre son bras, il finit par se calmer, alors que la jeune femme cachait toujours son visage dans son cou.

« **Si tu me dis toujours 'Pas mauvais', je vais finir par te faire quelque chose de nettement plus impressionnant.** » Murmura-t-il.

Lissana se redressa d'un coup avant de bondir en arrière pour se retrouver à l'autre bout du matelas, assise face à Bixlow.

« **Hein ?** » S'écria-t-elle. « **Tu parles de... de... de...** » Elle rougit violemment avant de se cacher dans ses mains.

Immédiatement, Bixlow ricana.

« **Calme toi, je ferrai rien avec toi aujourd'hui ; t'as tes règles.** » Déclara-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

C'était vrai, elle lui avait baragouiné puis jeté ce mensonge à la figure. Lissana le regarda cependant avec une mine surprise ; elle avait totalement oublié cette invention éhontée.

« **C'est faux. Je n'ai pas mes règles.** »

Ces mots aussitôt prononcés, elle voulut les ravaler, regrettant déjà de ne pas avoir songé à ce qu'elle avait dit la veille. L'immaculée percutait seulement maintenant, autrement dit, bien trop tard.  
Bixlow la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des balles de golf. Il se redressa et demanda :

« **Baby, c'est une invitation ?** »

Et il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Alors que Lissana voulut immédiatement le démentir, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Bixlow saisit la jeune femme par les épaules et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un acte si brusque et passionné que Lissana tomba en arrière. Allongée de tout son long sur le matelas, écrasée par le poids de Bixlow, ses lèvres étaient assaillies de baisers.

Un peu stupéfaite, elle mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Elle poussa ses bras vers Bixlow et parvint à libérer sa bouche après plusieurs échecs.

« **Baby, il faut savoir ce que tu me dis.** » Grogna Bixlow. « **Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter plus tard.** »

Lissana fixa Bixlow dans les yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec un air si sérieux et décidé, aussi elle dit en bafouillant :

« **Je ne... sais pas. Je... je n'ai jamais...  
\- Je sais. Alors, est-ce que tu es prête ?** »

Non. Certainement pas, elle n'était pas prête. Cette demande était trop cavalière pour être prise au sérieux ! La jeune femme n'était même pas sûre d'éprouver quelque chose pour cet homme étrange qui, pourtant, faisait naître des envies irrépressibles en elle. Elle tergiversa pendant plusieurs poignées de secondes, avec la peur de cette nouveauté et néanmoins le désir d'y goûter. L'immaculée avait la sensation que c'était à cet instant qu'elle allait jouer une bonne partie de sa vie ; allait-elle rester l'éternelle douce et innocente Lissana ou changerait-elle pour devenir quelque chose d'autres, quelque chose de plus libre et de plus secret, de plus intime ? Il fallait trancher, et la difficulté était ici. La jeune femme pouvait parfaitement attendre qu'un parfait prince charmant vienne lui arracher son cœur ; elle pouvait aussi se dire – et elle le savait par expérience et par voyage spatio-temporel – que la vie était véritablement courte.

Finalement, contre toute attente – y comprit la sienne – elle s'accrocha à ces cheveux bleus décoiffés, plongea dans les yeux verts de l'homme et l'attira pour l'obliger à l'embrasser. Voilà ce qu'était son autorisation.

L'homme entoura Lissana de ses bras, répondant à son baiser avec la même ardeur qu'il avait manifestée la première fois. Un soupir soulagé et discret fut lâché contre ses lèvres, alors qu'une seule et unique larme roulait le long de la peau ivoire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse écrasée par la paume du marionnettiste, emportant avec elle les derniers regrets et les ultimes hésitations.

Bixlow ne tenta rien sur le moment, il attendit patiemment que la jeune femme soit rassasiée de baisers qu'il ne rechignait pas à donner. Leurs lèvres se rencontraient avec douceur, leurs bouches dansaient avec délicatesse, pressées l'une contre l'autre, presque comme si elles ne formaient qu'un seul et même ensemble. Les soupirs caressaient les peaux et les cœurs alors que, lentement, naissait un désir commun et intense ; l'envie de se partager entièrement.

Bixlow se redressa d'abord, avec la lenteur convenable pour ne pas paraître trop empressé, en emportant Lissana avec lui, toujours en la guidant avec ses lèvres. Il prit appui sur ses genoux afin d'ôter son sweat-shirt devenu gênant pour ce qu'ils allaient entreprendre, le tout avec la rapidité d'un cobra, afin de ne pas trop s'éloigner de la jeune femme qui n'attendait rien d'autre que ses caresses brûlantes et ses baisers ardents.

Il ne portait rien d'autre au-dessous. Son torse halé dévoilé aux yeux timides de la jeune femme, elle ne put s'empêcher de clore ses paupières en posant une nouvelle fois sa bouche incendiée contre la sienne. Lui, passa lentement sa main le long du dos de l'immaculée, saisissant avec douceur l'ourlet de son pull et remontant celui-ci par étape nette et rapide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit totalement débarrassée. Un poil déboussolée par son effeuillage et par le nuage confus d'émotion qui la gagnait à mesure que les baisers se faisaient plus intenses, Lissana resta un instant immobile, les bras recroquevillés contre son ventre, alors que Bixlow s'était écarté pour apprécier les formes de la demoiselle maintenues dans un soutien-gorge bleu poudré.

La jeune femme se tortilla un peu sur elle-même, gênée de l'attention qu'il lui prêtait ainsi que de son regard pointu et avare qu'il laissait promener sur elle. Un sourire malicieux fendit le visage du marionnettiste alors qu'il posait ses doigts contre la mâchoire de la jeune femme. Lentement ses phalanges descendirent le long de son cou, enflammant chaque parcelle de peau touchée ; Lissana tendit son encolure en fermant les yeux, afin que l'homme puisse en disposer comme il le voulait, et ravala le soupir comblé qui montait dans sa poitrine. C'était trop tôt pour s'extasier, elle était persuadée qu'il avait bien plus à lui montrer.

Les extrémités de Bixlow arrivèrent bientôt sur sa chair tendre, et presque immédiatement, il les remplaça par sa bouche brûlante, procurant à la jeune femme une véritable décharge électrique. Ses bras maigres s'entourèrent immédiatement autour de la nuque de l'homme, crochetant ses mèches bleues entre ses doigts alors qu'elle se cambrait en arrière, ne retenait plus le gémissement béat qu'elle avait tenté de refouler. Bixlow passa ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme, pour la soutenir et éviter qu'elle ne parte vers l'arrière, alors que ses lèvres caressaient avec langueur la poitrine qui dépassait de son sous-vêtement. Son souffle chaud caressait sa peau de marbre et réchauffait sa chair plus rapidement qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu le concevoir. Il ponctua sa descente de quelques baisers rapides sur la dentelle de son soutien-gorge, avant de nicher sa tête au creux de ses chairs et d'inspirer cette odeur incroyablement douce et discrète. Lissana abandonna un soupir ravi dans la chevelure bleutée, les joues rouges, en resserrant sa prise sur le crâne de l'homme dans l'espoir qu'il ne s'écarte surtout pas.

Malheureusement, l'homme ne céda pas à sa demande implicite et plutôt que de rester immobile contre ses seins, une main rapide et efficace vint s'agripper à son soutien-gorge, qui le défit dans le même mouvement. Lissana sursauta alors que les doigts habiles de l'homme faisaient glisser ses bretelles le long de ses épaules, et que sa poitrine flottait désormais dans ce sous-vêtement prêt à lui être arraché. La jeune femme s'écarta légèrement afin que le tissu lui soit correctement ôté, non sans rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Le buste de la demoiselle à découvert, le mage s'arrêta encore une fois. Il lâcha un ricanement allant entre la satisfaction et l'impatience, alors que la jeune femme se recroquevillait sur elle-même, les bras pressés contre sa poitrine, gênée à l'extrême de se retrouver seins nus face à un homme.  
Bixlow se pencha vers elle, amusé de sa réaction ; il l'embrassa, allant chercher avec un sourire cette bouche tordue par une moue désorientée.

Il serait doux, il se le promettait. Lui seul avait poussé Lissana à prendre une décision du genre, et bien qu'il en ait l'envie, l'homme ne pouvait se permettre de lui faire sauvagement l'amour alors qu'il était responsable de cette situation ; Bixlow n'avait pas le choix, il devait être un minimum tendre, quant bien même cela ne lui correspondait pas.

Le marionnettiste baisa les lèvres de la jeune femme en l'amenant à s'allonger, écartant avec douceur ses bras gênés. Alors que ses lèvres quittaient lentement la bouche de la jeune femme pour picorer le bas de sa mâchoire, Bixlow posa ses mains impatientes contre les hanches de la jeune femme, un sourire taquin venait déjà trancher son visage. Lissana ne savait pas quoi faire, à la fois intriguée, gênée et apeurée, elle allait s'agripper à ses épaules lorsque Bixlow lui dit, en posant un baiser sur son menton :

« **Ne bouge pas.** »

Lissana ne put réprimer le frisson qui traversa son dos, tant ce Bixlow au ton grave et sensuel lui semblait différent de l'homme qu'elle connaissait habituellement. Cette simple intonation lui fit réaliser une chose : il allait réellement lui faire l'amour.

Lissana ne put pas se poser davantage de question, puisque la bouche de l'homme se posa contre un de ses bourgeons, et qu'un frisson brûlant parcourut sa peau. La jeune femme lâcha un souffle surpris alors que ses mains s'étaient relevées vers l'homme, lui désobéissant indubitablement. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, la sensation ardente de sa bouche contre ses chairs surpassait largement tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, il était hors de question d'empêcher son corps de réagir.

Bixlow procurait des caresses lentes et arides à la jeune femme qui commença à gigoter, en ponctuant chacun des baisers de l'homme d'un gémissement grisé, plongeant ses doigts dans les cheveux du marionnettiste. Un flot de sensation accompagnait les gestes de l'homme sur sa peau, Lissana se sentait électrifiée, presque incapable de pouvoir répondre d'elle-même à présent. Les souffles chauds glissaient sur sa chair et gonflaient en elle la sensation de feu.  
Le marionnettiste, de ses doigts longs et fins, parvenait à attiser un feu que Lissana ne soupçonnait même pas.

Ainsi, la jeune femme fut emportée par les soupirs et les caresses de son amant, alors que celui-ci faisait lentement glisser ses mains le long de son corps. Un frisson exquis remonta le long de ses côtes alors que son corps réagissait déjà à une sensation que Lissana n'avait encore jamais expérimenté : le plaisir.

Les phalanges de Bixlow s'éparpillèrent un peu sur la peau nue du ventre de la jeune femme, avant de lentement glisser vers le bord de son jean – qu'elle avait gardé pour dormir. Un dernier baiser sur sa poitrine, puis Bixlow s'écarta avec un grand sourire carnassier. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux brillants de la jeune femme, où il décela clairement un mélange confus de désir et de timidité.  
Ce regard eut l'effet d'allonger son sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents alignées et droites. Il allait montrer à Lissana quelque chose de bien plus grand que ces quelques caresses qui avaient su la déstabiliser.

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à la fermeture éclair de son bas, et le mage défit lentement cette barrière qui le séparait encore de l'objet de son désir. En trois mouvements, le tissu rêche du jean était replié sur les genoux de la demoiselle et Lissana lâcha un couinement surpris. C'était effrayant de savoir qu'elle allait connaître une chose intégralement nouvelle et ce, avec un homme qu'elle connaissait depuis peu. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer, elle en était là, et elle n'allait pas fuir.

Le jean lui fut ôté, non sans que l'homme dépose un baiser brûlant le long de sa jambe. Lentement, les lèvres possédées d'un énorme sourire, il laissa une traînée ardente, déposant son souffle et sa bouche contre la chair blanche de la jeune femme.

Doucement, l'homme arriva à quelques centimètres de la lingerie derrière laquelle se dissimulait ce qu'il brûlait de découvrir. Avec une patience proche de l'irréel, il crocheta le vêtement de ses longs doigts fins, observant la jeune femme qu'il effeuillait, cherchant une réaction au fond de ses prunelles azurée. Cependant, la jeune transformiste avait renversé la tête en arrière, en proie à une gêne incroyable ; il sourit, c'était donc à lui de la détendre.

Il se trouvait aux pieds de la jeune femme, le dernier morceau de tissu qui l'avait couverte entre les mains. D'un geste lascif, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il envoya le vêtement sur le côté, puis fit lentement glisser ses mains le long de ses longues et voluptueuses jambes, arrachant un frisson électrique à son amante.

« **Ah !** »

Dans un mouvement que Lissana n'avait pas pu percevoir – et qu'elle aurait certainement tenté d'arrêter, l'homme avait posé ses lèvres contre sa toison opaline. La jeune femme repoussa un trémoussement qui menaçait de saisir ses hanches alors qu'une décharge aride courait contre son ventre. Ses mains se pressèrent automatiquement contre ses yeux alors que ses joues irradiaient et que ses muscles se tendaient.

Elle lâcha un couinement, véritable signe de sa déroute émotionnelle, alors que Bixlow abordait les chairs roses de la jeune femme, avec la douceur qui convenait. Ses lèvres se posèrent contre le bourgeon sensible de la belle et un gémissement grave lui parvint. Ses grandes mains chaudes s'étaient posées contre les hanches de la jeune femme où elles dansaient doucement contre sa peau, au rythme de sa langue qui se mouvait désormais sur les bordures de la jeune femme, dans un rythme lascif. Lissana avait bien dû mal à ne pas bouger contre ce muscle humide et brûlant, qui la rendait toute chose, perdue dans un épais brouillard de sensation. Des frémissements bouillonnants saisissaient ses muscles, puis glissaient contre son épiderme en lui arrachant des soupirs comblés. Aussi simplement que cela lui était dicté, elle obéissait aveuglement à ce que lui imposait son corps ; des gémissements et des râles de plaisir.

Incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que soupirer, Lissana sentait bouillir au creux de son estomac une incommensurable chaleur, qui s'échappait temporairement vers sa poitrine ou le creux de ses reins avant de revenir à son nombril. La langue habile de Bixlow, qui allait et venait entre contre ses chairs, distribuait grâce à ses mouvements, de lancinantes vagues de plaisir, ébranlant l'immaculée de tout son être. Les rouleaux brûlants de délices s'écrasaient avec vacarme contre la poitrine de Lissana, heurtant jusqu'à sa perception des sens. L'émoi gagnait graduellement son cœur, courant jusque là sur le dos de frissons scabreux, puis emportant ce feu torride en un raz-de-marée embrasé.

« **Oh...** »

La jeune femme sentit son brasier se disséminer à travers son enveloppe alors qu'un tremblement furieux ébranlait son corps et que son dos se cambrait dans un effort langoureux. Sa jambe se rétracta contre le flanc de Bixlow et ses petites mains se perdirent entre ses mèches blanches.  
Pantelante, encore grisée par le plaisir et l'orgasme qui venait de la fouetter, Lissana laisse échapper un souffle bruyant, n'osant pas piper mot.

Les mains de Bixlow remontèrent lentement contre ses flancs, alors qu'il se redressait sur ses genoux, portant sur la jeune femme allongée un regard voilé de désir. Ses mains flattèrent délicatement la douce poitrine de la demoiselle avant que sa bouche vienne gratifier sa peau de quelques baisers humides. Dans une remontée lente, et presque provocatrice, il finit par rejoindre les lèvres béates de la demoiselle, baisant ses lippes rouges de désirs et d'envie. Lissana ne mis pas bien longtemps pour réagir et entoura les larges épaules de l'homme, répondant à ses attentes en proposant sa langue comme partenaire de danse à sa jumelle. Alors que leurs muscles se croisaient dans un échange passionné, Lissana fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de son partenaire, jusqu'à rencontrer l'élastique serré de son bas. D'une main tremblante et malhabile, la jeune femme tira sur celui-ci, faisant descendre le vêtement de quelques centimètres contre la peau halée de son partenaire. Comprenant les intentions de la jeune femme, Bixlow aida à son déshabillage, ôtant son bas à l'aide de mouvement brusque et maladroit, mais parvenant tout de même à l'enlever sans trop se séparer de la jeune femme.

D'une impatience commune, leurs doigts se renfermèrent sur la bordure du dernier vêtement les séparant. Et ils se retrouvèrent totalement nus.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Lissana regarda Bixlow entièrement, n'osant même plus détourner le regard tant sa hâte avait gonflé dans sa poitrine. L'homme arracha un dernier baiser à l'opaline, avant que ses mains glissent de part et d'autre de la jeune femme et que ses hanches filent d'elles-mêmes entre les jambes de Lissana, dans un mouvement qu'il avait à peine décidé.

« **Lissana...** »

La jeune femme n'en menait pas large ainsi coulée sous l'homme, dévorée par l'impatience et l'appréhension de ce qu'allait encore lui apporter la mage de son corps si judicieusement bâti. Ses grands yeux bleus brillaient de hâte, et ses mains douces se coulaient entre les mèches bleues de celui qui allait définitivement être son amant.

L'homme se pencha vers elle, assez proche pour que leurs souffles impatients se mêlent et décident définitivement le mage à agir.  
Il effleura son antre de sa virilité gonflée ; Lissana lâcha un couinement. Délicatement, avec une douceur et une lenteur presque irréelles, Bixlow commença à se glisser en elle, par de petits mouvements maîtrisés et concis ; il menait une rude bataille contre lui-même, luttant au possible pour ne pas y aller trop rapidement. Lissana respirait par souffles erratiques et rapides, déjà tourmentée par l'excitation qui venait poindre le bout de son nez.

Il ne leurs fallut que très peu de temps pour sentir une résistance barrer le chemin à l'homme. Bixlow posa sa bouche contre les lèvres de la jeune femme et, d'un coup de rein calculé et précis, cueillit ce qu'elle lui offrait.

« **Ah !** »

La douleur criée fut étouffée contre l'embouchure astucieusement pressée de l'homme contre celle de la jeune femme. Lissana s'était crispée, ses mains blanches agrippées au dos du mage avec force, comme si elle craignait qu'il s'en aille – ou qu'il continue – face à sa douleur. Répondant à son appel muet, l'homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attendant avec une patience inconnue qu'elle s'habitue à son épaisseur.  
Puis, lorsque les tremblements légers des mains de l'opaline se calmèrent et que ses jambes se resserrent autour des hanches de l'homme pour l'encourager à continuer, Bixlow amorça un mouvement de rein maîtrisé, avant de se retirer presque aussitôt, alors que quelques confuses et délicieuses secousses saisissaient Lissana. D'un souffle impatient, il donna une nouvelle impulsion à sa croupe et leurs poitrines se rencontrèrent avec douceur, alors que la douleur finissait par réellement s'évaporer, brûlée par un feu grandissant.

Sous l'impulsion des gémissements de l'immaculée, Bixlow osa accélérer la cadence, agrippant ses longs doigts aux couvertures de part et d'autre du visage de Lissana. Des vagues pleines de délices s'écrasaient contre leurs poitrines au rythme de leurs va-et-vient brûlants, tant et si bien qu'ils alternèrent bientôt baisers passionnés et inspirations erratiques.  
Les mouvements rythmés et la chaleur qui se répandait dans leurs enveloppes guidaient leurs souffles haletants et exprimaient entre eux les impulsions ardentes qui saisissaient leurs muscles grisés. La brûlante mer de plaisir gonflait et s'animait dans leurs carcasses désormais dénuées de perceptions extérieures. Les flots tumultueux et brûlants de cet amour physique ravageaient tout sur leurs passages, alors que les élans de l'homme se faisaient plus passionnées et embrasés que jamais.

Lissana s'agrippait à ce dos humide, serrait au possible son petit corps contre les muscles vifs de l'homme qu'elle sentait bouger sous ses doigts. Brûlant de l'intérieur, la jeune femme inclinait son bassin en suivant les mouvements rapides et cadencés de son amant, dévorant ses lèvres de siennes, incapable de lui faire part de quoi que ce soit alors que son cœur semblait au bord de l'éclatement.

Deux ultimes coups de reins extatiques, et le monde explosa dans un tourbillon bouillonnant.

Bixlow s'immobilisa en prenant appui sur ses avant-bras couverts de sueur, recueillant les derniers gémissements de sa belle au creux de son oreille, puis se retira dans un dernier effort, avant de s'échouer sur le côté, non loin de la demoiselle grisée par ce qui venait de se produire.

Que ce serait-il passé si Bixlow avait dû essuyer un refus ? Ils ne le sauraient jamais. Et c'était certainement mieux ainsi.

* * *

Cet homme l'agaçait.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était réveillée à cause du froid, une heure qu'il avait pris tout le manteau avant de s'écarter, une heure que les sifflements agacés et répétés de Mirajane ne le faisaient pas réagir. Au comble de l'ennui et de l'irritation, la jeune femme se leva du banc qu'elle occupait et se pencha sur la masse paisiblement endormie. Le réveiller était horriblement tentant, l'opaline devait bien l'avouer ; ce visage détendu était bien trop calme pour qu'elle le supporte dans cet état d'exaspération.

Mirajane fulminait. Les raisons étaient diverses, cependant la principale était que son estomac se tortillait en grondant, que sa sœur et son frère n'avaient apporté aucune nouvelle et que le froid griffait désagréablement sa peau. Elle avait mal au dos, aussi, mais ça c'était bien la faute à cette saleté de blond – lui qui l'avait rouée de coups avant de l'obliger à dormir à même le sol.

« **Luxus.** »

Elle avait craqué. D'un ton sec et claquant, elle avait prononcé son prénom, d'une façon suffisamment bruyante pour le réveiller... Ou peut-être pas. Cela n'avait absolument pas marché. Le blond restait encore et toujours avachi contre le plancher, toujours confortablement lové autour de son manteau. La présence de Mirajane ne changeait absolument rien à son repos – ou à son réveil.

Agacée, la femme toucha, du bout du pied, la masse plongée dans les bras de Morphée. Une fois, puis deux, avant de presser plus intensément ses orteils contre l'épaule du blond – là où elle savait qu'elle l'avait méchamment frappé la veille. L'homme se redressa dans un sursaut, se tenant l'omoplate, la mine crispée de douleur.

« **T'es tarée où quoi ?  
\- Excuse moi si monsieur est douillet !** » Rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux.

Luxus réfréna un grognement bestial, destiné à avertir Mirajane, mais il préféra la fusiller du regard, trouvant une menace visuelle bien plus probante. L'immaculée souffla bruyamment en se rasseyant sur un banc, fixant Luxus de son regard le moins amène. Au bout d'un temps où le blond tenta de se dégourdir les muscles après sa courte nuit contre le plancher, il finit par lâcher :

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour me réveiller comme ça ?** »

Mirajane leva un sourcil suspicieux.

« **C'est pas évident ?** »

Elle croisa les bras et les jambes, s'adossant au rebord de la table derrière elle.

« **Je veux sortir d'ici. J'ai faim, je suis épuisée, je m'inquiète pour ma famille, j'ai passé la nuit à même le sol. C'est le temps pour les excuses, Luxus.** »

Luxus la fixa, bouche bée. Mirajane se résignait ! Cette tête de mule allait lui faire des excuses en bonne et due forme !  
Un sourire satisfait trancha son visage alors qu'il plantait ses yeux narquois dans les prunelles sérieuses de l'opaline. Voilà que la Mirajane rationnelle et inquiète pointait le bout de son nez.

« **Je ne suis pas une idiote, Luxus, alors arrête cet air satisfait. Je sais bien que si je ne fais pas ça, je ne sortirai pas. On ne peut pas détourner la magie...** » Décréta Mirajane. « **Bon, je suppose que je dois commencer.** »

Elle souffla un grand coup, chercha ses mots une bonne minute, puis déclara, d'une voix grave et basse :

« **Je suis désolée d'avoir pris ces photos et de les avoir transférées au Sorcerer Magasine. Je te présente aussi mes excuses pour toutes les fois où je t'ai embourbé dans une embrouille, pour m'amuser et... Lorsque j'ai pensé que tu ferais un joli couple avec Freed, qui est ton très cher coéquipier que tu adores et que tu chér...  
\- C'est bon, n'en rajoute pas non plus. J'ai compris.** » Il grimaça à la simple idée de ce qu'il allait dire, puis lâcha dans un souffle bougon : « **J'accepte tes excuses.** »

Mirajane soupira discrètement, elle avait fait le plus dur. C'était maintenant au tour de Luxus de s'excuser, et cette simple pensée lui décocha un sourire ravi.  
Elle affichait une mine radieuse en se penchant un peu en avant, se pliant un peu sur elle-même afin de se réchauffer à travers ses couches de vêtements déchirés.

« **Alors ?** » Somma Mirajane au mage de foudre. « **Tu t'y mets ?** »

Un grondement sourd résonna dans la grande pièce vide. Mirajane n'y répondit pas, attendant simplement qu'il commence sa jolie liste d'excuses avec une patience qui n'en démordrait pas.

« **Bon... Je suis désolé de m'être emporté alors que tu agissais ainsi pour... »** Il grimaça. **« T'amuser. Je suis désolé d'avoir été imbuvable depuis – et même avant ça.  
\- Je te présente aussi mes excuses pour ça.** »

Luxus souffla en s'affaissant. Il avait terminé, il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver un bon lit et des coéquipiers amicaux – après qu'ils aient eu la rouste de leur vie – dès lors que la barrière tomberait.  
Alors qu'il allait se rallonger, en attendant une quelconque réaction de la part du sort qui les gardait, Mirajane réclama :

« **Et Lucy ?  
\- Quoi Lucy ?  
\- Tu ne t'es toujours pas excusé à son propos.  
\- M'excuser de quoi ?** »

Mirajane se pinça l'arrête du nez en grommelant de rage vis-à-vis de l'idiotie du blond.

« **Tu n'as vraiment aucune mémoire ?** » S'écria-t-elle. « **Je te rappelle que tu nous as fait des avances alors qu'on te demandait de l'aide face la menace de Phantom Lord !  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Et alors quoi ? Nous ne sommes pas des morceaux de viande à échanger contre des services ! **»

Luxus la regarda ahuri.

« J **e dois m'excuser pour un truc aussi lointain ?  
\- Oui. Tu me l'as aussi fait hier soir, je te rappelle.  
\- C'était simplement pour blaguer, Str-  
\- Je me suis excusée pour m'être amusée, moi.** » Déclara-t-elle en le coupant.

Le blond refréna un grommellement peu amène. Puis, en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, envisagea qu'elle avait peut-être un peu raison.

« **Admettons, si ça peu nous faire sortir d'ici.** » Se résigna-t-il. « **Je te demande pardon d'avoir fait des avances peu respectueuses à la gente féminine. Ça va là ?** »

Mirajane hocha placidement la tête, en murmurant du bout des lèvres :

« **Je te pardonne...** » Elle lâcha un soupir avant d'ajouter : « **On n'a plus rien à se reprocher maintenant, je suppose...  
\- On peut dire ça.** »

Sitôt ces mots dits, un vrombissement grave déchira l'air, alors que leur prison violette tremblait, faisant défiler lettres et consignes le long de ses parois invisibles. Mirajane se leva précipitamment, les sens en alertes, la tête se tournant de tous côtés à la recherche d'indices.  
Les ondulations de l'etharnos se figèrent brusquement, et ils purent lire très distinctement :

« **Suite au passage de Lissana Strauss, personne ne pourra sortir de cette pièce et y utiliser la magie jusqu'à son retour.** » L'immaculée se tourna vers Luxus, éberluée. « **La deuxième consigne a disparu !** »

Le blond hocha la tête en se relevant, un sourire satisfait sur le bord des lèvres.

« **On va pouvoir déguerpir de cette cage.** »

* * *

Freed s'évertuait à avancer. Frigorifié, enfoncé dans la neige jusqu'aux genoux, il mettait un pied devant l'autre, poussé par la précipitation, encouragé par la satisfaction. Il devait l'avouer, il n'était pas peu fier de son stratagème ; il avait tout de même réussi à garder deux mages furieux sans qu'ils ne se tuent, et, mieux encore, il avait, par son piège, réussi à les rabibocher – c'était un peu bancal, certes, mais tout de même !

Etant un homme de parole, il avait juré de les libérer lorsqu'ils auraient suffisamment discuté pour se supporter ; il allait donc le faire maintenant que c'était le cas.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il se dirigeait activement vers le petit chalet qui abritait Bixlow et Lissana, avec la ferme intention de ramener la cadette – qu'il n'espérait pas trop perturbée – à l'aînée. Heureusement qu'il était juste à côté, marcher dans une telle couche de neige sans aide relevait presque de l'impossible !

En trois immenses et longs pas, il finit par arriver sur le perron que la neige avait quasiment épargné. L'épéiste écarta la poudreuse qui s'étalait contre le sol d'un revers du pied, et sortit le double des clés qu'il avait demandé la veille. Il était évident que son ami n'était pas réveillé si tôt, quand bien même le soleil irradiait le paysage depuis une bonne heure – Bixlow était de nature lève-tard, bien à son image.

Le mage runique entendit un cliquetis significatif et abaissa la poignée, avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce, où sa main se posa immédiatement sur l'interrupteur mitoyen à la cloison.

La porte claqua et la lumière fut.

Bixlow ne sut si le cri de frayeur qu'il entendit venait de la jeune femme à ses côtés ou de son ami qui venait de franchir la séparation. En tout cas, un son perçant vint lui lacérer les oreilles, alors que son amante remontait le draps jusqu'à son menton et que le mage runique se retournait pour ne plus faire face à la vue de leurs corps dénudés. Bixlow ravala un ricanement railleur, décidant que le moment n'était pas franchement opportun pour se moquer.

« **Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait Bixlow ?** » S'étrangla Freed, en posant ses deux mains contre son front, dépassé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« **Moi ? Rien ! C'est Lissana qui m'a sauté dessus.  
\- Quoi ?** » S'écria la concernée.

Alors qu'une dispute allait éclater sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, l'épéiste coupa court à tout ça, au comble du choc :

« **Mais tu es fou !** » Il avala sa salive. « **A ton avis, que va faire sa sœur lorsqu'elle apprendra que tu as... Que tu as fait ça avec elle !** »

La mine de Bixlow blêmit incroyablement rapidement alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait de stupeur. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité là et il devait avouer que cette question ne le rassurait pas du tout – c'était tout le contraire même.

« **Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le saurait ? Personne n'a qu'à rien lui dire.** » Hasarda Lissana avec son éternel ton candide.

Le visage de son amant s'illumina, alors qu'il s'affalait une nouvelle fois contre les oreillers.

« **Ça c'est une bonne idée, baby !** »

Freed fulminait. Décidemment, il ne comprenait pas la gravité et l'importance de la situation ! Dépité et ne pouvant rien y faire, l'homme finit par dire d'un ton las :

« **Quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps de ramener Lissana au restaurant. C'est fini.  
\- Déjà ? **» Demanda Bixlow, la mine boudeuse.

Le mage runique hocha la tête, toujours de dos. Il leur indiqua ensuite :

« **Je vous laisse le temps de vous... Habiller. J'attends dehors.** »

Et il ressortit.

* * *

 _Plof._

C'était le son des bottes cirées de Lissana qui sautaient dans la neige.

« **Ah ! C'est froid !** » S'écria-t-elle.

Ayant du mal à avancer dans la poudreuse épaisse, un mouvement un peu brusque des hanches lui rappela douloureusement ses activités matinales. La jeune femme étouffa un gémissement plaintif avec le revers de son manteau, avant d'enfoncer davantage son bonnet sur ses oreilles, prête à endurer quelques bons mètres de douleurs – ce qui lui restait à parcourir jusqu'au restaurant.  
Cependant, c'était avant que Bixlow vienne à sa rescousse, flottant dans les airs grâce à Fufu et Fofo glissés sous ses pieds.

« **Viens par là.** » Dit-il.

Alors qu'elle se tournait difficilement vers lui, il attrapa ses avant-bras et la tira vers le haut, juste avant que Féfé et Fifi arrivent pour se positionner sous les talons de la demoiselle. Un peu perturbée par le brutal changement de milieu, Lissana vacilla une seconde avant de se stabiliser dans une position à peu près confortable, les genoux légèrement pliés.

« **Merci.** » Dit-elle à Bixlow, un sourire sincère contre les lèvres.

L'homme la tenait toujours par les avant-bras, et lâcha un de ses membres afin de la laisser avancer d'elle-même, tout en s'assurant de sa sécurité. Voyant qu'elle s'était crispée sur les poupées, il l'interrogea du regard.

« **Comment on fait pour avancer ?** » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Bixlow explosa de rire. Puis se calma rapidement en voyant le regard boudeur de son amante. En serrant son poignet, il lui dit :

« **Comme si tu faisais du skateboard, et tu laisses mes babies gérer !** »

Lissana n'avait jamais vraiment fait de skateboard dans sa vie, mais elle avait à peu près l'image de ce que cela pouvait donner avec elle. Prenant bien appuie sur sa jambe gauche, elle dirigea Féfé vers l'avant, et avec l'aide de Bixlow et de ses marionnettes, glissa lentement dans les airs, en direction du grand chalet.

C'était excitant de pouvoir voler, cela ne demandait presque pas d'effort, et l'expérience était grisante ! Lissana arbora un sourire enchanté, qui s'agrandit encore lorsqu'elle songea qu'elle allait revoir sa sœur et son frère, après qu'elle se soit longuement inquiétée pour elle.

« **Vous devriez rester discret, peu de gens résiste à Mirajane s'ils ont des infos.  
\- On est très discret, je l'aide simplement à garder l'équilibre. **» Décocha Bixlow à son coéquipier pour le faire taire, un sourire ravi et malicieux au visage.

Lissana posa un pied dans la neige glissante, mais ne s'en formalisa pas des masses ; elle était plutôt occupée à se ruer vers la lourde porte du réfectoire, qu'elle poussa en moins de deux pour se ruer à l'intérieur, ne se préoccupant même pas si les hommes la suivaient.  
L'immaculée traversa en courant le couloir qui servait de vestiaire aux vus des patères qui s'agrippaient aux murs, pour finalement déboucher dans la grande pièce. D'un regard, elle vit le coin de la pièce cloisonnée par un enchantement et se précipita à cet endroit, en sautant à travers la barrière qui se dissipa dès lors qu'elle fut touchée.

« **Mirajane !** »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à son aînée pour se lever d'un bon et l'accueillir à bras ouverts – littéralement. Un intense sentiment de joie se répandait à travers sa poitrine alors qu'un vif soulagement libérait ses épaules d'un poids – elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'être si inquiète.  
Les deux jeunes femmes rirent aux éclats dans les bras l'une de l'autre, apaisées de se retrouver en un seul morceau toutes les deux. Lissana semblait aller bien, elle n'avait pas l'air blessé – un peu fatiguée peut-être – mais en bonne santé. Mirajane en fut plus que rassurée et releva la tête afin de se rendre compte de ce qu'il passait autour d'elle.

Luxus s'était avancé vers ses coéquipiers, son manteau sur une épaule. Presque immédiatement, Mirajane sentit la rage bondir dans sa poitrine comme le ferait un tigre après une très longue absence. Elle relâcha sa sœur avant de s'avancer d'un pas brusque et furieux vers les responsables de tout ce remue-ménage.

« **Vous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de mettre en place ce... ce... ce... complot !** » S'époumona l'immaculée alors qu'elle se ruait eux, les mains tendues vers leurs gorges, prêtes à les égorger s'il le fallait.

Elle allait les percuter de plein fouet lorsque Luxus fit barrière avec son propre corps, posant ses grandes mains contre ses bras meurtriers et furieux.

« **Il faut savoir pardonner Mirajane. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal, ils ont juste réglé un problème entre nous. Tu peux pas leur en vouloir d'avoir...** » Il sourit sarcastiquement. « **Remis un peu tout le monde à leur place**. »

Mirajane se dégagea violemment, davantage remontée encore qu'il ait raison. Elle allait pester lorsque Luxus lui indiqua une nouveauté d'un mouvement de tête.  
La jeune femme se retourna. Son frère arrivait, la mine blême, aux côtés d'Evergreen. Comme si elles étaient une seule et même personne, Lissana et Mirajane se précipitèrent sur lui, entourant leurs petits draps de femmes autour de son large coup de taureau. L'homme posa ses mains tremblantes contre les dos des membres de sa fratrie, ce qui alerta l'aînée, lui qui était habituellement si fort et si bruyant ; elle s'étonnait de le voir muet et tremblotant.

« **Ça va Elfman ?** »

L'homme blêmit davantage qu'il ne le faisait déjà à la question de sa sœur, devenant livide ; il esquissa un sourire forcé et déclara d'une voix mal assurée :

« **Oui.** »

Mirajane lança un regard suspicieux à Evergreen qui avait rejoint son équipe, et qui gardait un étonnant silence face à la mine sérieuse de son chef.

« **Elle t'a fait quelque chose ?** » Hasarda l'immaculée sur un ton acerbe.

Elfman balança énergiquement – peut-être trop – la tête en signe de négation. Sa sœur trouva cela douteux mais laissa tomber pour le moment, ayant bien compris qu'il ne dirait rien aujourd'hui. Cependant, elle comptait bien le découvrir un jour...

Lissana, quant à elle, savait exactement ce qui était arrivé à son frère, puisque Evergreen et Bixlow étaient deux personnages de la même trempe. Cependant, Elfman, lui, était un bien plus mauvais acteur qu'elle ne l'était.

* * *

Luxus posa un pied à l'extérieur, juste à la suite de Mirajane, et inspira le froid polaire d'une grande bouffé, ne se préoccupant pas que cela lui brûle le nez. Le mage de foudre s'arrêta un instant, profitant de l'air extérieur et mettant un peu de distance avec son ex camarade de cellule et lui. Il entendit les pas de ses compagnons crisser dans la neige et se retourna.

« **Ne faites plus jamais quelque chose comme ça.** » Assigna-t-il à l'équipe.

Les membres baissèrent la tête, penauds face au ton un peu brutal qu'utilisait leur chef. Aucun ne tenta de se justifier ou de s'expliquer ; ils savaient pertinemment que cela ne ferait que le rendre plus acerbe. Evergreen lâcha un « Excuse nous » tout étouffé, avant d'enfoncer la tête dans ses épaules jusqu'à ne plus avoir de cou.

Luxus fit volte-face, et s'éloigna. Les membres le laissèrent partir sans faire de scènes, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter et mieux comprendre leurs gestes. Pour finir de leur pardonner, aussi – ce qu'il avait commencer à faire en empêchant une Mirajane folle de rage de leur tordre le cou.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?** » Demanda Freed à Bixlow alors que Evergreen dansait sur ses pieds, hors de ce début de conversation.

L'épéiste fixait Lissana alors qu'elle rétrécissait, aux côtés de sa fratrie.

« **Moi ?** » Sourit le casqué. Il suivit le regard de son camarade et un air malicieux s'empara de sa bouche. « **Rien d'anormal... Je pense que je vais me recoucher, tiens ! C'est d'un crevant de s'occuper d'une jeune fille !** »

Puis il se redirigea vers sa maisonnée, des idées plein la tête et des souvenirs agréables en mémoire.

* * *

« **Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Bixlow ? Tu as l'air dans la lune.** »

Lissana sortit brusquement de la contemplation du paysage hivernal et crût rougir de surprise et d'embarras, par sécurité, elle resta détournée.  
Ils bataillaient pour avancer dans la neige, la plus jeune parvenait à évoluer en étant suspendue au bras de son frère malgré son apparent épuisement, et Mirajane en s'agrippant à la manche de sa sœur.

« **Non, rien.** » Déclara-t-elle à sa sœur avant d'ajouter pour embrayer sur un autre sujet : « **Pourquoi ne pas aller aux sources chaudes dans l'après-midi ?** »

Mirajane lui sourit en lâchant un faible « Oui » pour toute réponse. Elfman, lui, semblait toujours perdu dans sa pensée, hors de cette conversation.

L'évènement aurait pu en rester là, si plus tard dans la journée, Mirajane n'avait pas découvert les marques bleuâtres répandues sur la poitrine de sa sœur, alors qu'elles se plongeaient dans un bain commun afin de se détendre. Autant dire que la relaxation avait vite été mise de côté.


End file.
